Recuérdame
by strange.girl19
Summary: Con la ausencia de su amado Gray-sama, juvia decide que su mejor amigo Gajeel la acompañe a una misión, pero tras un descuido ésta sale mal. Los días pasan y Gray regresa, pero algo sucede ¿Cómo es eso de que Juvia perdió la memoria? y ¡¿Por qué rayos ella se comporta de esa manera!. Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de Hiro Mashima c:

* * *

><p>I<p>

Las puertas del gremio número uno de magnolia se abrieron de par en par, mostrando la delicada figura de una de las magas del lugar, Juvia Loxar.

La chica irradiaba una felicidad descomunal, que inmediatamente fue contagiada al resto de los magos que se encontraban en el gremio, quienes la saludaban cortésmente y ella respondía de igual manera.

Dando brincos se acercó a la barra, detrás de ella se encontraba una peliblanca que la miraba con amabilidad y dulzura.

-Ara ara...buenos días Juvia – la Maga puso sus manos en su cadera— veo que hoy alguien está muy feliz

-Buenos días Mira-san, juvia se siente muy feliz porque encontró la misión perfecta para hacer junto con Gray-sama –respondió la chica de agua, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—

Al escuchar sus palabras la Maga de clase S se sintió apenada, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail había ido a una misión y por lo visto tardarían más o menos una semana en regresar.

Marcharon horas antes de que Juvia entrara al lugar.

-eh… Juvia, tengo algo que decirte –su semblante era serio, lo que preocupo a la ex Phantom— Gray se fue a una misión junto con Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Wendy – Juvia bajo la mirada—y según lo que creemos no regresaran en dentro de una semana o más.

-...Juvia entiende... –su voz era apagada, toda aquella felicidad que sentía hace algunos minutos se había marchado, levanto su mirada dedicándole una débil sonrisa a Mirajane— Juvia le preguntará a Gajeel-kun si es que quiere hacer la misión con ella, gracias por avisar a Juvia, Mira-san.

Dicho esto la maga de agua fue en busca del Dragon Slayer, éste se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas del gremio comiendo su más predilecto manjar, el metal. Por lo visto no se veía de buen humor, Levy había ido a una misión junto con su equipo Shadow Gear y Pantherlily, que por lo visto no se lo había comentado.

-¿Gajeel-kun? –preguntó—

-¿Qué quieres? –tan descortés como siempre—  
>-Juvia quería preguntarle si es que la acompañaría a ir a una misión juntos –El Dragon Slayer de Hierro dejo de comer para voltearse a verla— Juvia deseaba ir a una misión junto con Gray-sama para demostrarle lo fuerte que se ha vuelto –Dijo decidida, pero luego bajo su mirada nuevamente— pero Gray-sama no se encuentra, y Juvia deseaba hacer esta misión con él y… y... –Con cada palabra más se entristecía—<p>

-No te preocupes Juvia –La interrumpió, posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la joven— demuéstrame lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser para que en el futuro le puedas patear el trasero a ese Fullbuster –hizo una de sus características risas que le levanto el ánimo a la maga—

-Juvia no sería capaz de hacer eso –Estaba sorprendida ante la intención de su mejor amigo— pero Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente ambos magos habían partido del gremio, se dirigían a la ciudad de Shirotsume, no quedaba muy lejos de magnolia por lo que tuvieron que ir en carruaje.<br>-¿Te encuentras bien Gajee-kun? –Desde el inicio del viaje que la maga de agua quería hacer esta pregunta—  
>- No te… preocupes… por mí –respondió a duras penas debido a las grandes náuseas que sentía — Ahora dime… de qué… trata la… misión…<br>- Tenemos que luchar contra unos monstruos que están atacando a la cuidad de Shirotsume, debemos ir con el remitente de la misión para informarnos más –Se sintió culpable por pedir que el mago la acompañara—  
>- Espero que… esos bastardos… valgan la pena… gihii –Ni el mareo evitaría que riera como de costumbre—<p>

La peliazul sonrió, era increíble la confianza que tiene su compañero, y lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser pero nunca tanto como su Gray-sama.

Su mirada se escondió bajo su flequillo, aquella sonrisa que tenía se borró en el momento que recordó a su amado ¿Por qué no la llevo con ella? O por último le hubiera avisado, no es que fueran novios aún, pero ella igual se preocupaba por él.  
>-Olvídate de ese bastardo –esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos—durante esta misión quiero que estés concentrada –Juvia solo asintió—<p>

Después de unas pocas horas llegaron a su destino, se dirigieron donde el remitente de la misión, al parecer eran 3 especies de Jabalíes de gran tamaño quienes atacaban a los granjeros y arrasaban con sus cosechas. La última vez que se les vio fue en un bosque al suroeste del lugar.  
>-Pensé que era algo más difícil –se quejó el metalero—<br>-Juvia pensó que esta era la mejor misión donde podría demostrar su fuerza –Respondió con timidez— Aunque ella igual pensó que quienes atacaban a los granjeros eran otros animales.

Ambos ya se encontraban caminando por el bosque, habían encontrado unas huellas de gran tamaño, muy parecidas a las que le habían descrito y ahora se dedicaban a seguirlas.

Llegaron a una madriguera, más bien una cueva donde aparentemente moraban los animales, pero antes de entrar en ella apareció un jabalí del tamaño de un carruaje detrás de ellos.

Rápidamente ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

El primero en atacar fue el animal, quien provocó que los magos esquivaran la embestida en direcciones opuestas.

Gajeel fue quien contraatacó, su mano derecha se convirtió en un gran pilar de hierro.  
>-<strong>Puño de acero del Dragón de Hiero<strong> –ese es el nombre del golpe que impactó en la cabeza del jabalí, dejando una gran distancia entre ambos—  
>-<strong>Water Slicer! <strong>–Juvia secundó el ataque con una ráfaga de cuchillas de agua a gran presión que le provocaron varios cortes al animal, quien cayó rendido al suelo—  
>-Juvia yo te cuidaré la espalda, recuerda que me tienes que demostrar cuan jodidamente buena te has vuelto en combate –se acercaron lentamente al animal que se encontraba tendido en el suelo—ya solo faltan dos… gihii<br>-Juvia dará lo mejor de sí, Gajeel-kun –Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el segundo y el tercer Jabalí aparecieron, ambos tenían una estatura parecida al primero, la diferencia estaba en sus contexturas musculares, las cuales eran más voluptuosas—

Uno de ellos pisó una rama, lo que les indicó a ambos magos que la batalla recién comenzaba, pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar, el jabalí más grande de los tres embistió a Gajeel tan fuerte que lo hizo impactar contra un árbol, a tal punto de hacerlo crujir. El segundo intentó lo mismo pero juvia dio un salto para evitar el ataque.  
>-¡Gajeel-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le gritó a la distancia—<br>-¡No te preocupes por mí, ese bastardo no me hizo daño! –Respondió— ¡Ahora concéntrate y ataca!  
>-¡Sí! –esta era la oportunidad que Juvia esperaba, su oportunidad de demostrar que es realmente fuerte, que puede tomar una batalla enserio y de esta forma proteger a sus nakamas— <strong>¡Water Cane!<strong>

Un gran y potente látigo emanó del cuerpo de la maga, golpeando a uno de sus atacantes, pero esto no fue suficiente a diferencia del jabalí anterior éstos eran más resistentes y al parecer no caerían fácilmente.

Ambos animales se sincronizaron para atacar a la joven maga, uno tras otro ella esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad, pero estaba perdiendo el aliento.

A unos pocos metros Gajeel la seguía preparado para atacar, pero sin intervenir a menos que sea necesario. Esta era una prueba que Juvia se propuso y la debía cumplir en su totalidad.

La peliazul pensaba en una forma de contraatacar y debía ser rápido. Intento nuevamente lanzar cuchillas de agua a uno de los Jabalíes para retrasarlo y con el otro utilizó **Water Lock**, una gran masa de agua que envolvió a animal para intentar sofocarlo, pero el primero ya se había recuperado y ahora estaba decidido en atacarla.

Fue en ese instante cuando el animal se encontraba a solo centímetros de llegar a ella cuando Gajeel intervino con una patada voladora provocando que su objetivo saliera disparado.

Juvia deshizo la prisión, se sentía cansada. Había utilizado mucho poder mágico en todos esos ataques para que tengan una mayor potencia.

Necesitaba ayuda de su elemento para poder incrementar su poder, aprovechando de su cercanía a un río se dirigió rápidamente a él e inmediatamente lo utilizó para arremeter dos grandes olas contra las bestias.

Uno cayó pero el otro pudo soportar él ataque, quien se acercaba a gran paso para golpear a la maga.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el animal la embistió con sus grandes colmillos.

-¡Juvia! –gritó el mago al ver cómo es que su amiga rodó por el suelo e inmediatamente corrió a socorrerla-

Él animal se dirigía a ella para poder dar con un segundo ataque, pero Gajeel lo impidió dándole un golpe certero en el cráneo.

El tercero había caído.

-¡vaya mujer! A pesar de ser breve el trabajo, sí que te has lucido –Le ofreció una mano a la maga para ayudarla a levantarse—

-Juvia piensa que no fue suficiente –Se veía algo deprimida— ella no pudo dar el cien porciento

-Pero aun así lo has logrado –La maga tomó de su mano y se puso de pie— ahora vamos a cobrar la recompensa y luego partamos al gremio- Finalizó para ir de vuelta con el remitente de la misión—

Estaban caminando por el bosque recordando antiguas anécdotas pasadas cuando sienten unos árboles crujir, detuvieron su paso de inmediato preparados a cualquier suceso. La espera parecía infinita, y la miradas de los magos demostraban determinación, fuera lo que fuera ellos lo iban a derrotar.

De improvisto algo los azotó en distintas direcciones, el animal que los acababa de embestir era 5 veces más grande que los anteriores, definitivamente este era un Jabalí de clase S.

Con dificultad ambos magos intentaron ponerse de pie, pero aquel animal se apoyó en sus patas traseras y se alzó para que con sus patas delanteras arremetiera contra él suelo de tal forma que agrietó la tierra generando una onda expansiva que los volvió a golpear.

Tras recuperarse, Gajeel lanzó uno de sus poderosos rugidos del dragón de metal y con el apoyo de Juvia que al instante en que el ataque de su compañero cesó, creó dos grandes ondas de agua que golpearon con fuerza a la bestia.

Eso parecía suficiente, dos grandes golpes deberían bastar contra ese monstruo, pero se equivocaron, este aún seguía en pie y más furioso que antes.

El animal corrió en dirección de Gajeel y trató de empujarlo con sus colmillos, pero el mago no dudó en detener su ataque convirtiendo su brazo en pilares y clavando sus pies contra la tierra.

Al ver esta escena Juvia corrió en ayuda del metalero.

Dos grandes columnas de agua que giraban como unas hélices empujaron con una potente fuerza al jabalí, que cayó inmóvil al suelo.  
>-¡Bien hecho Juvia! –Felicitó el pelinegro— ahora sí que no dudo que te has vuelto más fuerte que antes<p>

El animal parecía no moverse.

Los magos chocaron sus puños rememorando tiempos pasados en los que hacían misiones juntos en Phantom Lord, a diferencia que aquellas eran un poco más violentas.  
>- Creo que… –La cantidad de magia que utilizó para dar ese certero ataque la había dejado sin aliento— lo hemos logrado… Gajeel-kun<p>

Ambos observaban a todos sus atacantes para comprobar que ya no podía pelear más.  
>-<em>Parecen una familia –<em>pensó juvia con tristeza, ella se encontraba frente al Jabalí más grande— _quizás ella sea su madre…_

Tras darle la espalda a ese gigantesco animal, se dirigió al lugar en el que ahora descansaba Gajeel, quien seguía con la mirada a la maga, pero en cosa de segundos su rostro cambió, se puso en pie rápidamente y con terror observó detrás de ella, Juvia no entendió su reacción así que decidió voltearse para averiguar lo que sucedía.

El gran animal que creían fuera de combate se estaba levantando, una vez en pie se preparó para dar un fuerte y duradero rugido provocando que los magos se taparan los oídos con sus manos, pero lo que seguía no se lo esperaban.

Con una fuerza descomunal uno de sus colmillos arremetió contra el cuerpo de la maga, quien fue a parar contra una gran roca, la cual debido a la fuerza del golpe, se rompió, quedando ella inmóvil.

Gajeel fue a socorrerla esperando lo peor, la levantó con delicadeza y pudo observar como un hilo de sangre corría por su sien; tras comprobar que Juvia seguía con vida, se puso de pie y atacó con todas sus fuerzas al animal.

La batalla fue intensa, a duras penas Gajeel pudo ganarla y tras ver como la bestia impactaba rendida contra el suelo, corrió a ayudar a su compañera, pero esta se encontraba inconsciente. La tomó en sus brazos y de inmediato fueron en dirección al gremio.

No tenían tiempo de ir a cobrar la recompensa, y debido al estado en que se encontraban ambos y sin dinero, no pudieron volver en carruaje. Por lo que Gajeel la cargó a pie de vuelta a Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>OK gente! esto es todo :D<p>

Esta es una idea que he estado realizando por mucho tiempo, pero que no la he continuado (siendo honesta), por lo que espero ahora tener la inspiración e imaginación para terminarla y así queden todos felices :D

sin nada más que decir por ahora, me despido :B

**The stranger :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de Hiro Mashima c:

* * *

><p>II<p>

La tranquilidad reinaba en el gremio, sin aquellos magos problemáticos no había nada de qué preocuparse, o eso era lo que creían.  
>Las puertas se abrieron con gran estruendo, provocando que aquellos que estaban presente en Fairy tail voltearan a ver al recién llegado. Poco a poco una silueta extraña se asomó a la entrada, y una vez cruzado el umbral, se le pudo distinguir.<br>Cayeron pesadamente, era Gajeel quien entró y en sus brazos cargaba a Juvia que ahora estaba tendida en el piso. Las condiciones en la que ambos magos aparecieron dejaron estupefactos a los miembros. Rápidamente, aquellos que se encontraban más cercanos a los recién llegados fueron a socorrerlos. Mientras que Mirajane ordenó a los más cercanos, que los llevaran a la enfermería y que otros fueran en busca de Porlyusica.

Una vez que llegó la anciana, se dirigió junto con Makarov y Mirajane a la enfermería, pero estos dos últimos tuvieron que retirarse debido a las constantes amenazas de ella. El maestro no tuvo otra opción más que volver a su oficina y esperar a que la anciana fuera a informarle sobre las condiciones en la que se encontraban ambos magos. Mirajane, en cambio, fue con el resto de los miembros y continuó con su trabajo.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido? –Preguntó Mirajane tras la barra, acababa de limpiar unos vasos que tenía en frente—  
>-Por lo visto algo resulto mal en su misión –Respondió la Strauss menor—<br>-Esperemos que no sea nada grave –Siguió Cana, quien ya se le habían quitado las ganas de beber—  
>-Y justo en estos momentos no se encuentra Wendy –Añadió Lissana—<p>

Tras unos largos minutos la anciana salió de la enfermería seguida por todas las miradas de los miembros presentes, lo cual la irritó bastante, y se dirigió a la oficina del maestro.

-Esto es grave –Tras cerrar la puertas con furia, se acercó al pequeño anciano quien se hallaba de brazos cruzados sentado sobre su escritorio— la condición de la humana es muy delicada, recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, que pudo haberle quitado la vida, además de unas costillas rotas y pequeñas fracturas, en estos momentos aún se encuentra inconsciente, le di unas cuantas hierbas y sané algunas de sus heridas, por ahora solo queda esperar, sin la ayuda de Wendy no puedo hacer más.

-Que lamentable situación – El anciano aún seguía pensativo—y ¿Cómo se encuentra Gajeel?  
>-Su estado no es tan grave como el de la mujer pero está bastante agotado, lo más destacado serian unas cuantas fracturas, contusiones y heridas externas –Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se detuvo— Ambos perdieron una gran cantidad de poder mágico por lo que tendrán una lenta mejoría.<br>-Gracias por tu ayuda, estamos en deuda contigo —Tras abrir la puerta y cerrarla con la misma energía de cuando entró, se detuvo pensativa—  
>-Ni que lo digas –Las miradas del todo el gremio se centraron en ella nuevamente— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MIRAN MALDITOS HUMANOS?! –Gritó—<br>-Menos mal que no está con su escoba –Dijo Bisca aliviada, viendo cómo es que la anciana se iba furiosa del gremio—

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y los ánimos no mejoraban, el gremio había perdido la efervescencia que lo caracterizaba, de vez en cuando volvían a festejar como de costumbre, pero una vez que recordaban a los heridos recientemente sus ánimos se calmaban, suprimiendo toda la alegría del momento.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Le preguntó una pequeña mujer a Mirajane— ¿Por qué está todo tan lúgubre?  
>-Bienvenida Levy— La albina dejó de limpiar la barra y se presentó ante la mencionada— son... Juvia y Gajeel... ellos-<br>-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LES PASÓ?! –Interrumpió exaltada— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Gajeel?  
>-Hace 3 días que llegaron de una misión, nadie sabe qué fue lo que pasó exactamente pero están grave y aun no despiertan.<br>-Tres días... eso es mucho –La poseedora de Solid script le costaba digerir la noticia— necesito verlo.  
>-Están en la enfermería –Le indicó Mirajane—<p>

Rápidamente Levy se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraban Gajeel y Juvia. Una vez que entró quedó sin palabras, nunca se había imaginado el estado físico en el cual se encontrarían ambos magos.  
>Lentamente se fue acercando a la camilla en la que se encontraba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, éste se encontraba envuelto en vendas por todas partes del cuerpo. Seguía durmiendo, lo que la preocupó más, ya que como él era un hombre tan testarudo y orgulloso, lo más seguro es que si despertaba ya estaría de pie junto con el resto de los miembros del Gremio, negándose a volver a recostarse.<p>

-Así que era cierto... –Sentada a un costado de la camilla en la que reposaba el Redfox, Levy sujetó su mano con fuerza, bajó lentamente su pequeño cuerpo hasta quedar recostada sobre el torso vendado del mago, quería asegurarse de que aún seguía vivo, escuchar los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaron bastante— Gajeel...

Lágrimas fugaces surcaron las mejillas de la joven maga, ver a su ¿compañero, amigo, amant-? No eso no... ¡Ni ella sabía cómo nombrarlo!, le partía el alma. Nunca lo había visto en tal mal estado, ni cuando peleó contra Laxus con ayuda de Natsu.

-Oi me dejarás mojado –Levy se sobresaltó, ¿Esas palabras salieron de la boca del metalero, o es que ya estaba alucinando? Lo miró de reojo y ahí estaba él, mirando al lado contrario en el que ella se encontraba con un leve rubor en las mejillas— me duele el cuerpo, apártate.  
>-¡Gajeel, despertaste! –Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la chica saltó a los brazos del Redfox— ¡Qué bien que hayas despertado!<br>-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? -Preguntó inocentemente, ignorando la cercanía de la de cabellos azules, quien se negaba a soltarlo—  
>-Me han dicho que tres días –Apartó su rostro para mirarlo de frente, pero la mirada asesina del mago la hizo retroceder—<br>-¿Te han dicho? –Gajeel se sentó en su camilla— ¿Cuándo regresaste? –Inquirió—  
>-Eh... esto... hoy... –Gajeel se sentía preparado para gritarle lo primero que se le viniera a la mente pero una voz lo interrumpió antes—<br>-No es necesario que se preocupe por la señorita Levy, yo he estado cuidando de ella –Lily se hizo presente ante ambos—  
>-¡Apareciste! –El metalero tomo en brazos al pequeño exceed y con fuerza lo abrazó— ¡Yo no sabía que había pasado contigo, me di vuelta y ya no estabas!<br>-Lamento no haberle avisado con anterioridad pero al ver que la señorita Levy se marchaba sin notificárselo a usted quise acompañarla para comprobar su seguridad y así usted no tendría nada de qué preocuparse –Levy miro a ambos algo extrañada, ¿Gajeel estaba preocupado por ella? Y puede que quizás también lo estuvo antes— pero cometí el error de no notificarle cuando partimos.  
>-No te preocupes –Dijo restregando su rostro llenos de lágrimas de felicidad con el del exceed— ¡Te extrañe!<br>-Ejem! –Levy aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención, se levantó de su asiento y fue camino a la puerta de salida— los dejaré un tiempo a solas, yo iré a llamar al maestro –y se marchó—

* * *

><p>Y eso fue lo que sucedió… —Solo se encontraban presentes el maestro y ambas hermanas Strauss, quienes se encargaban de cuidar a ambos magos heridos. Gajeel acaba de relatar los acontecimientos de su misión junto a Juvia, de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando a su compañera para asegurarse de que seguía respirando, por alguna razón sabía que la Loxar tenía algo que Porlyusica no detectó— después de aquello, con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, traje a la mujer de agua al gremio… <em>tuve miedo…<em> –Esto último fue un débil susurro, que solo el maestro pudo escuchar—  
>-Has sido muy valiente, mocoso –Gajeel lo miró desafiante, pero tras ver el rostro sereno de Makarov, se relajó— hiciste un acto de gran honor y eso se valora mucho, ahora descansa y próximamente podrás volver a reunirte con tus amigos.<p>

El maestro se retiró a difundir la buena noticia, uno de los heridos había despertado y al relatar los hechos ya quedaron más tranquilos.

-¡Qué bien! Gajeel ha despertado –Dijo uno—  
>-¡Digno de un Dragon Slayer! –Dijo otro—<br>-¡Sabía que lo lograría! –Se escuchó desde un rincón, entre otros tantos gritos de apoyo—

Cuando el maestro se había retirado de la habitación, Mirajane y Lissana procedieron a cambiarles las vendas a Juvia, no sin antes haber puesto una cortina entre ambas camillas ocupadas, para que el mago no pudiera espiar.  
>Ver a su compañera en las condiciones que se encontraba les partía el corazón a ambas hermanas, su delicado cuerpo lleno de contusiones, raspones y heridas de mayor gravedad las preocupaba muchísimo.<p>

-Pobre Juvia... –Comentó Mirajane, quien le estaba cambiando las vendas de la cabeza a la maga de agua— y pensar que solo quería demostrar cuanto se había fortalecido a Gray.  
>-Ni menciones a ese idiota –Dijo Gajeel desde el otro lado de la persiana— ya era suficiente que la mujer de agua lo mencionara a cada rato, por el momento no quiero saber nada del hielito.<br>-No es necesario que seas tan rudo con él ni con Mira-nee –Lissana, quien sujetaba el cuerpo de Juvia para facilitarle el trabajo a su hermana, contestó defendiendo a su compañero ausente y a la Strauss mayor—  
>-¿Rudo? ¡Cómo quieres que reaccione ante él si todo lo que le sucede a Juvia es su culpa!<br>-No puedes culparlo a él por algo que no hizo.  
>-¡Si ella nunca hubiera estado tratando de llamar la atención de ese bastardo, esto nunca hubiese sucedido!<br>-¡YA BASTA! -Interrumpió Mirajane- basta de peleas, esto no es culpa de nadie, las cosas pasan por alguna razón y a pesar de que desconocemos la de este acontecimiento, debemos aceptar la realidad que enfrentamos para luego poder seguir con nuestros caminos, así que por favor dejen de discutir.  
>-Lo siento –Lissana se encontraba muy arrepentida de sus actos— me dejé llevar.<br>-Tsk... –Gajeel se había quedado sin palabras, en cierto modo la Strauss mayor tenía razón, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no admitirlo—

Tras terminar su trabajo Mirajane tuvo que volver a sus otras obligaciones, dejando a Lissana en el resto del cuidado de Juvia, de vez en cuando entraba a la enfermería Levy junto con el pequeño exceed a contar historias de su misión más reciente para entretener al Dragon Slayer, pero este insistía en que no debía desaparecer de la nada, y que sus compañeros de equipo no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse a ellos mismos.

Ya había pasado el cuarto día y Gajeel ya podía caminar por el gremio con la ayuda de una muletas, se sentía renovado pero también bastante adolorido. Al principio se negaba a dejar a su mejor amiga sola pero Lissana fue quien se ofreció para cuidar a la Loxar pendiente en que en cualquier momento ella podría despertar, pero los días pasaban y no parecía haber mejoría.

La semana se cumplió y Gajeel ya no necesitaba la ayuda de las muletas para poder desplazarse, se encontraba comiendo de su amado metal en una silla al lado de la camilla en la que reposaba la Loxar, aún seguía preocupado por ella, en todo este tiempo no ha podido quitarse ese maldito sentimiento.

-¡Despierta maldita sea! –Se dijo más para sí mismo que para ella— aun te queda un maldito trasero por patear.

Se quedó sentado en su lugar por varias horas, se negaba a abandonar a alguien que prácticamente era su pequeña hermana.

La puerta se abrió, asomándose la poseedora de animal soul, ya era hora de cambio de vendas de Juvia y necesitaba que Gajeel se retirara para que pudiera realizar su trabajo. Una vez que ya se encontraban solas, Lissana procedió a quitarle las vendas de su vientre, era algo difícil pero no imposible. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado fue retirando la tela, hasta dejar al descubierto una herida que tenía al costado derecho, limpió el cuerpo de la Loxar y cuando procedía ya a colocarle vendas nuevas rozó levemente la herida de su vientre sin haberse dado cuenta.  
>Se escuchó una pequeña queja, lo que la intrigó, en esa habitación solo se encontraban ellas dos, por lo tanto era imposible que haya sido alguien más.<br>La albina se quedó observando el rostro de Juvia, pero este se veía igual que siempre, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño profundo.

-¿Juvia? –Se quedó varios segundos atenta a cualquier suceso, pensando en que la maga ya había despertado, pero no hubo respuesta— debe ser mi imaginación.

No le quedó otra más que seguir, cuando estaba por levantar el torso de la maga de agua recibió un golpe que la llevó a caer sobre una de las camillas de al lado.  
>Lissana se incorporó de inmediato para ver a su atacante. Juvia que ahora se encontraba de pie al lado contrario de la camilla en la que estaba recostada, se presionaba su herida demostrando una mueca de dolor, se veía asustada.<p>

-¡Juvia, despertaste! –A la Strauss ya no le importaba en ataque, su amiga había despertado al fin y eso era más importante— ven deja que te ayude –Trató de acercarse a ella pero de inmediato la mujer de agua se puso en posición de batalla—  
>-Das un paso más y te arrepentirás –Advirtió con una mirada asesina—<br>-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Juvia detén esta broma, no es divertido –Dijo asustada, instintivamente alzó las manos para cubrirse ante un eventual ataque—  
>-¿Quién es esa Juvia de la que hablas? –Inquirió sin bajar la guardia—<br>-¿Qué?... No me digas que perdiste la memoria –La albina estaba muy sorprendida—  
>-¡¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?! –Gritó la maga—<br>-Soy Lissana, tu amiga –Contestó rápidamente— y estas en la enfermería del gremio.  
>-¡¿Quién es esa Juvia de la que hablas?! –Repitió— ¡RESPONDE!<br>-Pues tú, tu nombre es Juvia Loxar, maga del gremio Fairy Tail.  
>-¿Fairy Tail?<p>

Los gritos de Juvia habían llamado la atención del resto que estaban presentes en el gremio, rápidamente habían entrado en el cuarto Gajeel, Mirajane y el maestro a ver qué era lo que ocurría.  
>Tras abrir la puerta vieron que Juvia caía de rodillas al piso sujetando su herida y quejándose del dolor.<br>Todos fueron a socorrerla y la volvieron a recostar en su camilla, se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Preguntó el maestro, Lissana se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación asustada—  
>-J-Juvia des-despertó –Dijo sin apartarle la mirada a la maga de agua—<br>-¿Despertó? ¡Pero qué bien! Sabía que lo lograría –Celebró Gajeel—  
>-¿Eso no es lo único, cierto? –Volvió a preguntar Makarov— por tu reacción algo más pasó.<br>-Lissana ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves muy asustada –Esta vez fue Mirajane quien habló, se había dirigido hacia su hermana para comprobar su salud—  
>-Estoy b-bien pero... –Miró a todos los presentes y luego a quien se hallaba tendida en la camilla— Juvia perdió la memoria.<p>

* * *

><p>-Interesante... al parecer lo de la pérdida de memoria es algo que no había previsto –Porlyusica estaba examinando nuevamente a la maga de agua— quizás sea provocado por uno de los tantos golpes que recibió durante la misión.<br>-¿Misión? –Preguntó la maga, sentada en su camilla seguía con la mirada a la anciana, mientras que ella se movía de un lado a otro mezclando diversas hiervas medicinales— ¿Que tan mal llegó Juvia a aquí?  
>-Lo suficiente como para que te quedaras inconsciente durante una semana.<p>

La Loxar sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, le dolía demasiado, como si esta acción redujera la tortura. Porlyusica se acercó a ella rápidamente y le ofreció un brebaje que estaba preparando.

-Ten bebe esto –Le entregó un vaso que tenía un líquido verde— reducirá el dolor.  
>-Gracias –Dijo una vez que terminó el contenido del vaso—<br>-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tu vida, Juvia? –Le pregunto Porlyusica—  
>-Solo el nombre de Juvia y... –Se quedó callada unos segundos buscando en su mente todos los recuerdos que podría tener— que muchas personas hicieron a Juvia sufrir –Dijo con odio—<p>

Porlyusica se quedó observando el rostro de la maga, tenía una mirada oscura, aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pasara por la mente de la maga de agua, sintió la necesidad de contárselo a Makarov.

-Necesito que descanses –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta— en unos días más podrás volver con el resto. Por ahora solo descansa y no hagas esfuerzos inútiles.

El maestro del gremio se encontraba a las afueras de la enfermería, junto con él resto de los que estaban anteriormente en ese cuarto, esperando a que la anciana les detallara toda su visita.

-Eso es bastante extraño –Dijo en respuesta a lo que les relató Porlyusica— Juvia suele ser una chica amable, que tuviera esa mirada es raro.  
>-Quizás eso explique por qué fue que me atacó –Concluyó Lissana—<br>-Eso lo hizo solo para defenderse, hasta ese momento ni su nombre recordaba –Gajeel estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en una pared, tratando de analizar la situación—  
>-Pero si ahora recuerda su nombre, eso significa que eventualmente su memoria regresará –Dijo Mirajane emocionada— ¡solo habrá que ayudarla!<br>-Quizás esa sea la solución, pero no lo aseguro –Dijo la anciana— su memoria podría regresar en unos días, semanas, meses, años o incluso nunca –La seriedad con la que decía estas palabras preocupó a los presentes— solo les digo que tengan cuidado con ella, la Juvia que ustedes conocían no despertó.  
>-¿A qué te refieres anciana? –Preguntó Gajeel algo enfadado— ¿Cómo es que no es la misma Juvia que conocemos?<br>-Todos los sucesos que vivió Juvia la formaron a ser la persona que es –Respondió de mala gana, la paciencia se le estaba acabando— hechos que no recuerda hasta ahora.  
>-Por lo tanto no se comportaría de la forma de como lo haría de costumbre –Concluyó el maestro— y según lo que nos informó Porlyusica, estos pensamientos de odio que tiene, influirían en su comportamiento actual.<p>

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ya todo estaba dicho. Porlyusica se retiró de inmediato y el maestro volvió a su despacho, tenía que esperar a ver cómo es que se desarrollaban los acontecimientos para saber cómo darles la noticia al resto del gremio.

* * *

><p>Ok gente! esto es todo por ahora :D<p>

si va muy lento, en verdad lo lamento mucho, pero yo quería de que todo quedara claro. No me gusta cuando hay saltos temporales muy abruptos o que algo importante pase tan rápido, a si que si se esperaba el regreso del grupo más fuerte de Fairy tail van a tener que esperar hasta el tercer capitulo.

Tranquilos las ideas ya las tengo, solo debo escribirlas ;)

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas lindas personitas que dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y también en el Oneshot que había escrito, me hicieron muy feliz y me motivan a seguir con esta historia ^^ mucho love para ustedes 333

bien, sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos proximamente!

**The stranger :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de Hiro Mashima c:

* * *

><p>III<p>

¡Fairy Tail está de fiesta!  
>Se corrió el rumor de que el equipo más fuerte del gremio volvería esa misma tarde, lo que sumado a la noticia de que ambos ex Phantom ya se encontraban fuera de todo riesgo, subió el ánimo de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Incluso se podría decir que estaban más bulliciosos que de costumbre.<br>Las puerta se mantenían abiertas a la espera de su llegada y tras unas pocas horas por fin ingresaron los 5 magos.  
>Como de costumbre Natsu y Gray ya se encontraban discutiendo, todo empezó porque estaban compitiendo entre quien derrotó más miembros del gremio oscuro contra el que lucharon en su misión.<p>

-¡Ya te dije que yo derroté más que tú, ojos caídos! –Natsu entró de brazos cruzados con la mirada encendida—  
>-¡De esos nada, flamita! –Respondió el alquimista de hielo con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— tú número supera la cantidad de magos que tenía ese gremio.<br>-Natsu, Gray tiene razón –Habló Happy, quien entró volando al lado de su compañero— dudo que el gremio que derrotamos tenga 150 magos, yo solo vi 57.  
>-¡Pues esos son los que yo derroté! –Se volteó para ver a la maga de espíritus celestiales quien le seguía el paso— ¡Lucy tu sabes que tengo razón!<br>-¡A mí no me metas en esto! –A Lucy ya se le había acabado la paciencia— mejor me voy donde Mira...  
>-Espérame Lucy-san, yo te acompaño –Wendy fue caminando al lado de la Heartfilia, en sus brazos cargaba a Charle que también ya estaba algo irritada de tanto escuchar a los dos magos discutir—<p>

Erza, en cambio, entró en silencio directo al lugar en el que Makarov se encontraba bebiendo junto con Cana, Macao y Wakaba para notificarle los gastos que debe saldar el gremio por los daños provocados por ellos. Sin duda sería una noticia que claramente no le iba a gustar.

Cuando Lucy y Wendy se acercaron a la barra, inmediatamente apareció Mirajane ofreciéndoles unos vasos con jugo de frutas.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Qué tal les fue?  
>-Gracias, Mira –Respondió Lucy, quien tomó el vaso que tenía jugo de naranja para luego beber de él— fue algo realmente agotador.<br>-Natsu-san destrozó casi medio pueblo –Continuó la pequeña de cabellos azules— y Erza-san dejó un gran cráter en medio de la plaza central del pueblo.  
>-Todos aquellos edificios administrativos también fueron cenizas –Lucy se deprimía con cada hecho que relataba— pero eso no fue todo, Gray congeló una gran cantidad de casas y cosechas.<br>-Estos magos de verdad son muy problemáticos –Comentó la Charle, quien estaba sentada en la barra tomando té en una pequeña tasa de porcelana—  
>-¡Vaya al parecer sí que se divirtieron! –Concluyó la albina— me alegro tanto que hayan vuelto.<p>

A lo lejos se pudo distinguir como es que el maestro se desmayaba tras ver todos los gastos que tenía que costear.

La discusión entre Gray y Natsu subió de nivel, después de tanta provocación ahora se encontraban golpeándose como de costumbre, pero no eran los únicos, varios miembros también se habían unido animosamente a la batalla.  
>Las mesas y sillas volaban por el lugar, y a veces también uno que otro mago quien era lanzado por otro más fuerte.<p>

-¡Natsu ten más cuidado! –Se quejó Lucy, quien saltó asustada de su asiento porque una llamarada había sido disparada al banquillo que estaba a su lado— ¡Casi me quemas!  
>-¡Hey Lucy! –El Dragon slayer seguía golpeándose con Gray— ¿Por qué no vienes y te unes?<br>-¡¿Estás loco?! –Natsu aprovechó la oportunidad de lanzar lejos al Fullbuster para acercarse a la rubia, sujetar su mano y arrastrarla a la batalla— ¡¿Natsu que haces?!  
>-¡Vamos, será divertido! –Dijo sonriente, mientras ella gritaba de miedo—<br>-Pobre Lucy-san –Se lamentaba la pequeña Marvell—  
>-Extrañaba ver al gremio con este animo –Mirajane se apoyó en la barra observando la batalla—<br>-¿Por qué lo dices Mira-san? –Preguntó Wendy—  
>-Yo no extrañaría este tipo de situaciones –Dijo Charle, tomando un sorbo de té—...<em>probablemente<em> –Añadió mirando hacia un lado, algo avergonzada—  
>-Verán, han sucedido algunas cosas durante su ausencia –Dijo en un suspiro—pero ya está todo solucionado –Sonrió amablemente—<br>-¿Qué cosas? –La pequeña había quedado intrigada—  
>-Bueno...<br>-¡Hey, Mirajane! –Gray se había acercado a la barra, interrumpiendo a la albina— Sírveme algo para tomar.  
>-Aquí tienes –La poseedora de Satan soul le ofreció un vaso con agua y mucho hielo— Gray ¿No crees que te falta algo? –Dijo tras ver al mago tomar los primeros sorbos del líquido—<br>-Gray-san debería ponerse algo de ropa –La pequeña se estaba cubriendo los ojos con ambas manos—  
>-¿De qué están habland-? –El alquimista se atragantó tras bajar la mirada y notar que estaba en ropa interior— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cuándo pasó?<br>-Haznos un favor y vístete –Gajeel se sentó a dos banquillos de distancia— Mira, dame lo de siempre –La mencionada fue a preparar un licor con unos tornillos en su interior y se lo entregó—  
>-¿Cómo te encuentras? –La maga se sentía aun preocupada por su estado de salud, pero solo recibió una mirada penetrante por parte del mago que la hizo hasta dudar de haberla realizado—<br>-Bien –dijo tajante, bebiendo un sorbo de su licor— ahora déjame tranquilo.

La Strauss lo quedó observando por unos largos segundos, acción que incomodaba al Redfox, sabía a qué se debía su mirada y su tono de voz, era a la presencia de cierto mago de hielo. Así que solo decidió, como él le "solicitó", dejarlo en paz.

-Mira-san –Volvió a llamarla la pequeña maga— no me terminó de contar lo que sucedió –Se sentía avergonzada, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando—  
>-¡Oh! Pero que olvidadiza estoy –Dijo caminando a su dirección— Disculpa Wendy<br>-No necesita disculparse –Le respondió amablemente—  
>-Bueno, verás... –Dijo ya al frente de ella— cuando ustedes no estaban...<br>-¡WENDY! –Lucy se encontraba en medio de toda la batalla agarrada a un pilar— ¡AYUDAME! –Suplicó llorando—  
>-Lucy-san… ¡Ya voy! –Saltó de su banquillo y fue corriendo a salvar a su amiga, el Dragneel la había perdido en medio de todo el conflicto y por eso ahora se encontraba sola— ¡Lo lamento Mira-san, por favor cuénteme en otro momento!<br>-¡Wendy espérame! Es peligroso –La exceed la seguía por los aires—

Gray ya se encontraba con todas sus prendas puestas y continuaba bebiendo de su vaso. Se sentía incómodo, en un impulso agitó sus brazos con desagrado, luego se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y bajaba la cabeza debido a la vergüenza. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor en busca de alguien y cuando miró al frente se encontró con la mirada maliciosa de la poseedora de Satan Soul.

-¿Sucede algo? –Tenía una sonrisa que le provocaba escalofríos al mago— ¿Buscas a alguien?  
>-¿Q-qué? –Balbuceó nervioso— no.<br>-Tsk –El redfox chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, tomo su vaso y se fue a sentar a una mesa al otro lado del gremio, todo esto seguido por la mirada confusa del Fullbuster—  
>-¿Y a este que le sucede? –Preguntó mientras veía como se iba, pero no recibió respuesta, siguió bebiendo del contenido de su vaso que Mirajane le había entregado anteriormente—<p>

La albina solo lo observaba con tristeza, quizás ella no debió hacer esa pregunta en su presencia, él sabía a quién se refería ella y quizás eso fue lo que le molestó.

-eh… oye... Mira –Dijo algo avergonzado, de hace un rato se había dado cuenta— has visto a _Juvsfgbiajs_ –Bebió un sorbo de agua si terminar su palabra—  
>-Disculpa ¿Puedes repetir tu pregunta? –El mago se atragantó y frunció el ceño, Mirajane solo sonreía con malicia, claramente sabía por quién preguntaba pero quería que él terminara su frase—<br>-Bueno... eh... ya sabes –Comenzó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo— ¿Has visto a _Jubsvhis_...? –Utilizó su vaso para obstruir su última palabra—  
>-Gray no te entiendo –Dijo con una falsa preocupación— ¿Podrías repetirlo más claramente?<br>-me preguntaba si... _no, no me lo preguntaba_... –Murmuró extrañado de sus palabras— bueno, me había dado cuenta que... ¡_no, eso tampoco!_ –Se corrigió de nuevo— ¿Sabes qué? ¡NADA! ¡Olvídalo! –Dijo molesto—  
>-¿Preguntabas por Juvia? –Dijo con una mirada pícara— ella acaba de entrar.<p>

Gray se volteó a comprobar las palabras de la Strauss y efectivamente la maga de agua venía cruzando el umbral, ignoró todo saludo por parte de los miembros del gremio. Él pudo notar como es que ella se dirigía a su dirección, así que se volteó nuevamente y continuó como si nada a la espera de un abrazo repentino y muchos gritos por parte de la maga de agua, pero no sucedió.

-Sírveme algo de tomar –Se sentó a dos banquillos de distancia del alquimista de hielo—

Mirajane de inmediato lo hizo, Juvia no le daba miedo, en lo absoluto, pero la última vez que se demoró en su solicitud la maga de agua hizo un gran alboroto.  
>Gray continuó con su indiferencia y Juvia siguió ignorándolo. El chico se sintió liberado, relajó sus hombros en un suspiro, se sentía bien que por un día Juvia actuara normal, por lo general ella estaría agarrada a uno de sus brazos gritando "¡Gray-sama ha vuelto! ¡Juvia es tan feliz!" Pero nada de eso está sucediendo.<br>Fue en ese instante en que la curiosidad lo invadió, miró detenidamente a la maga de agua ¿Por qué está actuando así? Aunque se encontraba más cómodo no ser acosado por ella, su comportamiento era bastante extraño.

-¡PUEDES DEJAR DE OBSERVAR A JUVIA, MALDITO IMBÉCIL! –La Loxar estaba molesta, de hace un rato había sentido la sensación de ser observada por el mago—

Todas las miradas se centraron en la pareja, sobre todo al alquimista de hielo. El silencio era abrumador, que Juvia le gritara de esa forma a su amado Gray-sama es muy extraño, a los recién llegados y al mismísimo Fullbuster casi se les cae la quijada de lo sorprendidos que estaban. El único que disfrutaba la escena era el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

-¿D-de de que estas hablando? –Le respondió con el ceño fruncido—  
>-De hace rato que Juvia siente que está siendo observada por ti, imbécil –Gray se sintió ofendido— ¡Deja de hacerlo!<br>-Ni que tu fueras algo tan llamativo como para obtener mi atención –Le respondió en el mismo tono utilizado por ella— no seas tan paranoica.  
>-¡¿Que has dicho?! –Se puso de pie dispuesta a golpearlo— te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, bastardo.<p>

Gray también se había puesto de pie, estaba molesto ¿Que le sucedía a Juvia? ¿Por qué se comporta así con él? ¿Algo le hizo sin darse cuenta?  
>De pronto una voz se hizo presente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.<p>

-Juvia, necesito que subas a aquí conmigo –El maestro se ubicaba en el barandal del segundo piso, su semblante era bastante serio, pero la maga se negó a subir, quería terminar lo que había comenzado— ¡Juvia, sube de inmediato! –Insistió—

No le quedó otra más que acatar las órdenes del maestro de mala gana.

-Muy bien mocosos –Relataba mientras que Juvia se dirigía a las escaleras— Ya que se encuentra la gran mayoría presente, es necesario que diga las siguientes palabras –La mujer de agua se veía incómoda y acalorada— como bien la mayoría ya se enteró, hace aproximadamente una semana y media regresaron en muy malas condiciones dos de nuestros miembros, ellos son Gajeel y Juvia –Las miradas se centraron en ambos, quienes estaban igual de molestos— esto fue debido a un incidente en su misión ¡Pero no se preocupen! –Los murmullos comenzaban a escucharse y Makarov tuvo que subir el tono de voz para volver a llamar la atención— tras una breve recuperación ya están de vuelta con nosotros, pero hay algo de lo que debo informales –Juvia estaba a pasos del maestro— nuestra querida Juvia ha perdido la memoria y lo cierto es que aún no sabemos cómo hacer para que la recupere.

Los murmullos fueron incrementándose "¿Juvia perdió la memoria?" dijo uno, "¿Por eso se comportó de tal forma con todos?" agregó otro.

-¡Ojojojo! ¡Eso explica por qué te respondió así, cubeta de hielo! –Natsu se burlaba del alquimista, aunque igual estaba muy preocupado por sus otros dos nakamas, no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar al Fullbuster, él solo se quedó en silencio en medio de la multitud—  
>-¡Natsu compórtate! –Dijo Lucy algo enfadada por su comportamiento— Esto es un tema serio.<p>

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio. La maga de agua ya se encontraba al lado del maestro ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?! Juvia estaba sin la parte superior de su vestido. Se la había quitado mientras iba caminando, al parecer las prendas que usaba la antigua Juvia la estaban acalorando demasiado, su incomodidad con aquel vestido se podía notar a la distancia.  
>Al principio no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de espectadores que tenía, ella solamente se abanicaba con su sombrero, se veía muy irritada. Después de unos segundos pudo reaccionar.<p>

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MIRAN, DESGRACIADOS? –Con su puño derecho amenazaba a su público, odiaba profundamente la mirada que ellos tenían sobre ella, como si fuera un pedazo de carne—  
>-¡Tal vez no te observarían si usaras la vestimenta como es debido! –Se alzó una voz—No creo que debas andar por el gremio de ese modo.<br>-Creo que no eres el más adecuado como para decirle eso a juvia –La mujer se cruzó de brazos, su mirada arrogante se posó en quien había hablado— Porque ni siquiera estas usando tu vestimenta.  
>-¿Qué, otra vez? –El Fullbuster comprobó que efectivamente estaba en ropa interior— ¡Bueno ese no es el caso! ¡Vístete! –Le volvió a gritar desde el primer piso—<br>-¡¿Quién eres tú como para ordenarle eso a Juvia?! –Le respondió—

Todos los miembros observaban la escena, en cierto modo lo estaban disfrutando, puesto que no era un acontecimiento que se volvería a repetir.  
>Gray titubeó, no era nadie como ordenarle cosas. No sabía cómo responder a su pregunta. Sin duda no se llevaría para nada bien la nueva Juvia.<p>

-¡Ejem! bu- bueno –El maestro trataba de conservar la compostura— espero que todos puedan cooperar con la recuperación completa de Juvia –Su rostro estaba sonrojado, debía terminar rápido o no se podría controlar—eso es todo por hoy.

Mirajane subió al segundo piso llevando una manta para cubrir a la maga. El comunicado ya había terminado así que a partir de ahora la Loxar era libre.

-Juvia, no puedes ir por ahí a medio vestir –Le dijo amablemente, llevándose a la maga a la primera planta— si tienes calor al menos podrías usar una ropa más delgada y refrescante—  
>-Eso es lo que Juvia intentó hacer pero en su closet solo habían de este tipo de trajes –Dijo con el ceño fruncido— Juvia no entiende cómo es que podía andar con esta vestimenta durante todo este tiempo.<br>-Si quieres te puedo prestar algunas ropas –Lissana se acercó a ambas magas—al fin y al cabo aun estas a mi cuidado –Sonrió amablemente—  
>-Juvia no cree que eso sea necesario –Su mirada de desconfianza se hizo notoria—<br>-Tranquila, no te haré nada malo –Dijo llevándosela del gremio—

Los murmullos continuaban todos miraban a todos en busca de quien poseía mayores conocimientos del tema.

-¡Hey Gajeel! –Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Gray se fueron a sentar donde se encontraba el Redfox—  
>-¿Qué quieres, Salamander? –Dijo malhumorado— no vengas a molestarme.<br>-¡Oh vamos! Solo queríamos saber cómo te encuentras –Continuó— ¿Así que te dieron una paliza?  
>-¿A quién le dices eso? –Su mirada asesina se posicionó sobre el Dragneel—nadie me ha dado una paliza.<br>-Tranquilo ambos –Lucy trataba de calmar la situación— no le hagas caso a Natsu –Para ella fue inevitable no reír debido a los nervios—  
>-Queremos saber que fue los que les sucedió –Erza estaba sentada de brazos cruzados—<br>-¡Que nada pasó! –Dijo molesto— ya me tienen aburrido de todas las veces que me han preguntado lo mismo.  
>-Pero ¿Y Juvia? –La voz de Lucy reflejaba mucha preocupación, Gajeel dio un pesado suspiro—<br>-La mujer de agua recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente –Todos estaban concentrados en sus palabras, inclusive Gray que aún seguía en silencio— Ella peleo muy bien, realmente se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte gihii –Dijo recordando su batalla—  
>-Woow me gustaría tener un pelea con ella –Dijo Natsu, quien ya tenía la mirada encendida— se lo preguntaré en algún momento.<br>-Todo marchaba bien en la misión –Continuó el Dragon Slayer de Hierro ignorando al Dragneel— pero cuando nos devolvíamos a cobrar la recompensa recibimos un ataque sorpresivo, tratamos de luchar con ese maldito animal, incluso lo habíamos derrotado –Recordar aquellos sucesos y que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo lo frustraban— pero el muy desgraciado volvió a ponerse de pie y fue contra nosotros cuando estábamos desprevenidos –Colocó sus manos en su cabeza y apoyó sus codos en la mesa— yo debía cuidar su espalda y fallé en eso.  
>-No te preocupes lo importante es que ahora ella está bien –Dijo Erza—<br>-Además la trajiste con vida al gremio –Lucy trataba de animarlo— si no la hubieras cuidado como lo hiciste posiblemente ella ya no estaría con nosotros.  
>-Pero perdió su memoria –La voz del Fullbuster irritó al Redfox—<br>-¿Acaso sabes... –Golpeó la mesa con furia— por qué diablos quiso ir a esa misión?

Gray lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Gajeel se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, seguido por las miradas de Natsu, Lucy y Erza.

-¿Sabes con quien quería ir a esa misión? –Escupió cada palabra con odio—contigo.  
>-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso? –Dijo apartando su mirada, observando cualquier cosa que pasaba alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban sentados—<br>-Todo esto... –Posó una de sus manos en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla que utilizaba Gray— nunca hubiera sucedido de no ser que ella tratara de buscar tu maldita atención.

Aquellos afilados ojos de color carmesí se posaron en los fríos ojos grises. Dando comienzo a una lucha de miradas.

-No me puedes culpar de sus actos –Se defendió—  
>-¡No me jodas! –Alzó su voz, su paciencia se estaba acabando— agradezco que ella ya no te recuerde.<br>-¡USTEDES YA BASTA! –Erza estaba enfadada—

Gajeel fue distanciándose lentamente de Gray, se dio la vuelta y salió del gremio.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? –Preguntó Lucy—  
>-De seguro aún debe seguir afectado por el incidente –Le respondió Erza—<br>-Pero aún tengo una duda –Lucy se veía pensativa— ¿Por qué tenía ese comportamiento?  
>-Lucy, Erza te acaba de responder por qué vuelves a preguntar – Dijo Natsu—<br>-¡No me refiero a Gajeel! Hablo de Juvia –Explicó— según lo que sabemos es que perdió la memoria, pero ¿Por qué tenía esa personalidad?  
>-Eso se debe a sus recuerdos –Wendy se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban todos sentados— Discúlpenme no era mi intención interrumpir.<br>-No te preocupes –Dijo Erza—  
>-Pero ¿No que perdió la memoria? –Natsu empezó a despeinarse descontroladamente— ¡Arg! No entiendo nada.<br>-Mira-san me contó que Juvia-san ha recuperado algunos de sus recuerdos –Explicó la niña— como su nombre y las personas que le han hecho daño.  
>-Interesante… Así que es probable que recupere la memoria con el tiempo –Concluyó Erza—<br>-¿Entonces a partir de sus recuerdos… se comporta de tal forma? –Dijo Lucy—  
>-Así es –Confirmó la Dragon Slayer—<p>

Gray se levantó de su asiento sin que nadie lo notara y se dirigió a la salida, se sentía incómodo en el gremio, además quería evitar encontrarse con Gajeel o Juvia, si lo hacía lo único que obtendría serían problemas.  
>Caminó por las calles de magnolia en busca de algo en qué entretenerse, volver a su departamento no le llamaba mucho la atención. Se dirigió a una heladería a comprar algo para refrescarse, una vez que salió del lugar caminó rumbo a alguna banca a descansar. Pasó varios minutos en paz escuchando el ruido del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles, hasta que un gritó lo sacó de su trance.<p>

-¡HEY TÚ! –Con una mano en la cadera y la otra apuntando a su objetivo, continuó— ¡Stripper! Juvia aún no ha terminado contigo.

Juvia estaba a unos metros de distancia del mago de hielo, llevaba puesto una polera de mangas cortas de color celeste pastel y unos shorts, unas zapatillas acompañaban su conjunto, además de llevar su cabello atado en una cola.

-¿Cómo me has dicho? –Gray la miró algo enfadado— yo no tengo ningún asunto conti-

Recibió un disparo de agua en toda la cara.

-Juvia aún no ha olvidado las palabras que le dijiste –Dijo sonriente—  
>-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –No podía entender la situación— No pelearé contigo.<br>-¡Oh vamos! No me digas que eres cobarde –Lo estaba provocando—  
>-No lo soy –Dijo molesto— y además no pelearé contigo en tu estado.<br>-¿Qué estado? –Se cruzó de brazos— Juvia está en perfectas condiciones.  
>-Deja de mentir, aún no te recuperas del todo –Señaló el cuerpo de la maga con su mano— desde aquí puedo ver que aun estas envuelta en vendas.<p>

La Loxar se sonrojó, bajó su mirada y efectivamente partes de su vendaje se asomaban por uno de sus brazos y muslos. En un torpe intento los cubrió con sus manos y lo miró ofendida.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a descansar? –Quería terminar pronto con la conversación—Déjame tranquilo un rato.  
>-Tú no le des órdenes a Juvia –Dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado—<br>-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo cansado—  
>-¿Quién eres? –Dijo con timidez— Lissana le contó a Juvia que éramos cercanos antes de mi accidente…<br>-Espera, espera, espera ¿Primero me atacas de forma violenta y ahora quieres hablar conmigo? –La miró confundido—  
>-Fue una mala idea, Juvia no debió haberse acercado a usted –Se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse— Lo más seguro es que Juvia lo odiaba.<p>

Gray rio descontroladamente, sin dudas la de cabellos azules no recordaba absolutamente nada de él.

-¿Sabes? En realidad tú me acosabas –Dijo con aires de superioridad— No me dejabas solo nunca.  
>-¿Que Juvia hacía qué? –Estaba sorprendida— ¡Juvia nunca se fijaría en alguien como usted!<br>-Según decías era amor a primera vista –Continuó, lo estaba disfrutando—  
>-¡Eso es imposible! –Su sonrojo era muy notorio— usted es un ser despreciable.<br>-Incluso una vez me diste un Dakimakura con tu imagen como disculpas.

Juvia bajó la vista, se sentía humillada. Le costaba asimilar todo lo que ese chico le decía, no se imaginaba a ella misma comportándose de esa manera.

-Todos los días te colgabas a mi gritando "Gray-sama~~~" –Continuó imitando su voz, que por supuesto no le resultó— era algo bastante irritante.  
>-¡YA BASTA! –Gritó Juvia— No permitiré que siga diciendo tales cosas de Juvia y si piensa que era bastante irritante, no se preocupe porque Juvia nunca más se acercará a usted.<br>-Deseo ver que cumplas tu palabra –Dijo levantándose— así al fin volveré a estar en paz.

Juvia lo miró con odio, no lo soportaba, le desagradaba su personalidad. No dijo nada más y se fue en dirección al gremio para encontrarse con las hermanas Strauss, quienes debían ayudarle a sanar algunas de sus heridas en su torso con ayuda de Wendy.

Gray en cambio la observó a la distancia, oficialmente era libre de ella, ya no más sentirse acosado constantemente, ya no más gritos y alabanzas. Ahora podía hacer todo lo que le diera la gana sin que Juvia se le acercara y molestara con su presencia. Pero a pesar de todos estos beneficios, Gray no se sentía feliz.

* * *

><p>Ok Gente! eso ha sido todo por esta semana!<br>no se preocupen este no es es fin ,solo es el comienzo (ya era hora)  
>No se muy bien como continuarlo pero ya se me ocurrira algo. Aunque yo no he fijado ningún día para actualizar, si en el próximo capitulo me demoro más en hacerlo pido disculpas de antemano.<br>Este capitulo me salió mucho más largo que los anteriores, realmente yo escribía y escribía pero no sabía como terminarlo D: incluso tuve que borrar una gran parte de lo que había escrito :/  
>pero bueh! espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D<br>quiero agradecer a **fourtris. malec46** por todos sus reviews, porque que me hacen muy feliz C: mucho amor para ti.

y en respuesta a **ackerman-chan** a mi tambien me gusta ver sufrir a gray jijiji :D

**The stranger :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de Hiro Mashima c:

* * *

><p><strong>IV<br>**

Era una calurosa mañana de verano, los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas del gremio calentando el interior del edificio.  
>Una silueta apareció por la entrada, con pasos pesados se dirigió al lugar más oscuro del gremio, un lugar donde ni los rayos del sol llegaran.<p>

-Ahh...que alivio –Dijo en un pesado suspiro, sentado frente a una mesa redonda, se recostó sobre ésta para descansar, ya no podía aguantar más la temperatura de aquel día—  
>-¿Por qué tan cansado? –Erza se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado—<br>-Odio este calor –se lamentó Gray—  
>-Tranquilo, no es para tanto –Dijo la pelirroja— solo procura no desvestirte por completo.<br>-Como digas... –Respondió en el mismo tono utilizado antes, al mirar a la maga pudo notar que esta se veía nerviosa, algo raro en ella— ¿Que sucede?  
>-Eh... bueno... verás... ¿Cómo van... las cosas... con Juvia?<br>-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo de mal humor—  
>-Ella me tiene preocupada –Dijo poniéndose seria— hace unos días pasé por fuera de su cuarto y vi algo que me llamó la atención...<br>-Lo que haga ella no es mi asunto –Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero Titania lo sujetó del brazo—  
>-¿Estás seguro? –Buscaba convencerlo—<br>-¿A qué te refieres?  
>-¿Tu sabias que ella tiene una colección de distintas cosas con tu nombre e imagen?<br>-¿Que tiene qué? –Un sudor frio le recorrió por la espalda— no lo sabía.  
>-Bueno, lo tiene desde hace mucho tiempo porque te <strong>amaba<strong> mucho –Gray se sintió incomodo— cuando pasaba por fuera de su cuarto pude ver que ella tiraba todas sus cosas en cajas diciendo _"Maldito stripper, ¿Quién se cree que es como para decir tales cosas de Juvia? Lo odio, ¡LO ODIO!"_ o "_Nadie humilla a Juvia, NADIE"_ –Su mirada asesina se posó en el mago— ¿Que le hiciste?  
>-Nada –Le respondió en el mismo tono empleado por ella y se zafó de su agarre—<br>-Deberías tener más cuidado con Juvia, ella necesita nuestra ayuda para que vuelva a la normalidad y tú solo le estas incrementando sus sentimientos de odio.  
>-Sí, como digas... –Se alejó a paso lento. Estaba molesto, Erza le acababa de arruinar el día—<p>

* * *

><p>Juvia acababa de entrar al gremio, se vía igual de molesta que en los días anteriores, algunos miembros la saludaban como ella acostumbraba en otros tiempos, pero ahora ella solo les devolvía una mala cara. Lo que provocaba que la gran mayoría se llegaran a preguntar si es que realmente Juvia volvería a ser la misma de antes.<br>Se dirigió a la barra y le solicitó a Mirajane que le sirviera el desayuno, quien enseguida se lo preparó.  
>Las hermanas Strauss eran una de las pocas personas que lograban lidiar con Juvia, el resto solo era un estorbo para la vida de la maga de agua. De hecho era con las únicas que hablaba, cuando se le acercaba algún otro miembro del gremio, Juvia solo daba media vuelta y cambiaba de dirección.<br>Se había vuelto en una persona muy desconfiada que dudaba de las intenciones de cada ser viviente.

En su pasado ella había sufrido mucho, fue humillada y odiada constantemente por solo ser como es.  
>Débil.<br>Pero ya no más, ella ya no estaba dispuesta a que la llevaran a pasar, iba a ser fuerte, se iba a defender.  
>Cuando recibió aquellas palabras del mago de Hielo, su orgullo fue pisoteado, ella no podía creer que fuera de esa forma ¿Cómo es que se permitió convertirse en eso? En una mujer desesperada por el amor de un hombre.<br>No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera nuevamente.

-¿Sucede algo? –Mirajane se encontraba al frente de ella, pudo notar como es que Juvia tenía los puños cerrados, aguantando la ira—  
>-No es nada –Dijo con el ceño fruncido— es solo que… aquel Stripper pone a Juvia de mal humor.<br>-¿Gray? ¿Qué hizo esta vez? –Dijo cansada recordando la personalidad del mago—  
>-Humilló a Juvia por última vez, Juvia se prometió nunca más acercarse a ese Stripper.<br>-¡Muy bien Juvia! –Gajeel se sentó a su lado, traía en su mano derecha un licor con tornillos en su interior, del cual bebía una y otra vez— ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Juvia le miró desconfiada. Y continuó comiendo de su desayuno ignorando su presencia.

-¿No me recuerdas? –Dijo extrañado, esperaba al menos que su presencia le trajera algún recuerdo, se sentía muy culpable después del incidente— al menos dime que recuerdas tu promesa.

Mirajane observaba los intentos fallidos de Gajeel por tratar de ayudar a su amiga, le causaba tristeza. Al fin el metalero había decidido acercarse a ella después de que despertara, se sentía muy culpable y por eso no lo había hecho antes, pero la Loxar no le dedicaba ninguna palabra.

-Vamos mujer, deja de Joder y responde –Se quejó. Juvia dio un pesado suspiro—

-¿Qué promesa? –Dijo al fin. Lentamente sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza—

-Que debes volverte fuerte para que le puedas patear el trasero al Fullbuster gihii o ¿Eso también lo olvidaste?  
>-¿Promesa?<p>

El dolor se incrementó, presionó su sien con ambas manos para poder disminuir la tortura, preocupando a los más cercanos.

Sus gritos de dolor resonaron en todo el gremio.

Flashes pasaban por su mente, imágenes, voces, olores y sabores.  
>Recuerdos.<br>Ella aun no podía reconocerlos, no sabía de qué trataban, quienes eran esas personas y que tan importantes eran para la vida de la maga.  
>Y así como llegaron, también se fueron. Su mente aún era débil y no podría soportar tal cantidad información.<br>Sintió que su vista se nublaba y que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.  
>Fue entonces cuando una imagen llegó a su mente.<p>

_-¿Gajeel-kun? –Preguntó—_  
><em>-¿Qué quieres? –Tan descortés como siempre—<em>  
><em>-Juvia quería preguntarle si es que la acompañaría a ir a una misión juntos –El Dragon Slayer de Hierro dejó de comer para voltearse a verla— Juvia deseaba ir a una misión junto con Gray-sama para demostrarle lo fuerte que se ha vuelto –Dijo decidida, pero luego bajó su mirada nuevamente— pero Gray-sama no se encuentra, y Juvia deseaba hacer esta misión con él y… y... –Con cada palabra más se entristecía—<em>  
><em>-No te preocupes Juvia –La interrumpió, posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la joven— demuéstrame lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser para que en el futuro le puedas patear el trasero a ese Fullbuster –Hizo una de sus características risas que le levantó el ánimo a la maga—<em>  
><em>-Juvia no sería capaz de hacer eso –Estaba sorprendida ante la intención de su mejor amigo— pero Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo. <em>

Lágrimas corrían por el bello rostro de la maga, no lo entendía. Llevó sus temblorosas manos a sus mejillas para secarlas.

-¿P-por qué lloras? –Dijo Gajeel nervioso— deja de hacerlo.

-¿Juvia te encuentras bien? –Mirajane había saltado el mesón para poder abrazar a la maga de agua y lograr calmarla—

Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, atentos a la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

-Oi mujer de agua no seas molesta, deja de llorar –Tomó un sorbo de su licor para calmar sus nervios—

-_Gajeel-kun… _–Un débil murmullo salió de su boca—

Mirajane se quedó congelada, dudaba de lo que sus oídos escucharon, Juvia se fue zafando de su abrazo para estar a solo unos pasos del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, quien gracias a sus agudos oídos también lo pudo escuchar.

Quiso continuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero al igual que Mirajane, estaba paralizado.

¿Será posible que su memoria haya regresado?

Lloraba desconsoladamente, no lo entendía ¿Qué le ocurría?

_-Juvia yo te cuidaré la espalda, recuerda que me tienes que demostrar cuan jodidamente buena te has vuelto en combate…_

Otro recuerdo cruzó por su mente, aquella misión, aquella batalla en la que todo marchaba bien, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

_-¡JUVIA! –Gritó el mago al ver cómo es que la nombrada se deslizaba lentamente por aquella gran roca, hasta quedar tendida en el suelo— ¡Vamos mujer despierta! ¡DESPIERTA! _

_La tomó en brazos con delicadeza esperando lo peor, despejando desesperádamente su rostro de sus cabellos azules pudo notar cómo un hilo de sangre corría por su sien. Un sudor frío recorrió por el cuerpo del mago._

_-¡No, no, no, NO, NOOO! –Repetía apresurádamente— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, VAMOS! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡No me jodas!_

_Colocó su mano en su cuello y pudo comprobar que aún tenía pulso. Aquel bombeo de sangre fue lo suficiente para que el mago se pusiera de pie y atacara con todas sus fuerzas a aquella bestia._

_-Gajeel-kun… –abrió lentamente sus ojos para solo ver a lo lejos cómo el Redfox luchaba contra el animal, inmediatamente su vista se fue nublando y sus sentidos se fueron perdiendo— ten cuidado. –Dijo en un último suspiro—_

Levantó lentamente su rostro clavando su mirada en el metalero, sus lágrimas aún recorrían sus mejillas y uno que otro sollozo resonaba en todo el gremio. El Dragon Slayer no se sentía para nada cómodo con lo que ocurría así que se puso de pie dispuesto a huir de aquel suceso.

-Como veo que nunca pararás de llorar, es mejor que yo me vaya –Tomó el resto que le quedaba de su licor y comenzó a alejarse—

Sintió que unos brazos sujetaron su torso con fuerza deteniendo su marcha y que su espalda lentamente se iba humedeciendo.

-¡GAJEEL-KUN~~! – Gritó la maga entre llantos— Gajeel-kun~

El mago solo atinó a sujetar sus brazos con sus manos.

-¡J-Juvia jamás v-volverá a olvidarlo! –Dijo entre sollozos—

-Oi… no es para tanto ya cálmate –Su rostro estaba apuntando al piso, no quería que nadie lo viera, en ese momento no se sentía muy bien— _…Que bueno que ya estés bien gihii –_Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una que nadie pudo ver—

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa….! ¡G-gracias por salvar a Juvia, Gajeel-kun! –Continuó—

Los miembros estaban impactados, todos aun en silencio observaban con detalle la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

-¿Será posible que ella recuperó su memoria? –Erza estaba mezclada entre los espectadores—

-¡Al fin volverá a ser la de siempre! –Lucy se encontraba a unos pasos de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Qué emoción!

Gray permanecía en otra esquina del gremio rodeado de dos paredes de hielo que mantenían la temperatura baja en su cercanía. Se veía molesto, no entendía por qué había tanto alboroto. Juvia había recuperado la memoria y qué. Acababa de perder la libertad que al fin había logrado obtener.

O eso creía.

Juvia se separó de su compañero, secando sus lágrimas con sus manos. Sonrió sin pensarlo, una sonrisa pura y angelical, característica de ella, pero que de hace mucho tiempo no aparecía en su rostro. Se podía sentir en el ambiente como si todo estuviera volviendo a la normalidad.

O eso creyeron los miembros.

Miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció, a cambio, había vuelto su ceño fruncido y su mirada asesina.

-¿Qué es lo que miran, desgraciados? –Escupió con odio— vuelvan a sus malditos asuntos y dejen a Juvia en paz.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, se equivocaron. Juvia seguía siendo la misma de siempre. No lo podían creer, el gremio se deprimió de instantáneamente.

Mirajane se acercó a la maga y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

-Juvia, dime… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –Dijo suavemente, captando la atención de ella—

-Nada, solo a Gajeel-kun –Respondió— Juvia no recuerda nada más aparte de lo que ya estaba en su memoria.

-Vamos intenta recordar algo mas –Le sugirió— quizás algo más haya regresado.

La mujer de la lluvia cerró sus ojos concentrando todos sus sentidos en buscar alguna cosa que le recordada a su vida pasada.

El dolor de cabeza volvió a atacarla, esta vez dolía más que antes. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. Gritaba del dolor ocasionado por el esfuerzo. Y por más que lo intentó nada pudo regresar.

Mirajane se sentó a su lado, abrazándola nuevamente.

-Ya basta Juvia, no lo sigas intentando –Se lamentó— Es suficiente, no sufras más.

-Lo siento –Escondió su rostro en su cuello— pero Juvia no pudo recordar nada más.

-No te preocupes –Dijo amablemente— Gracias por intentarlo.

Gajeel tuvo que salir del gremio inmediatamente, necesitaba estar solo, él estaba llegando a su límite y no permitiría que sus compañeros lo vieran en tal estado, eso dañaría su imagen de hombre rudo. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que fue seguido por una pequeña maga de cabello celeste.

* * *

><p>Las actividades del gremio continuaron como de costumbre, después de aquella escena todos estaban muy sorprendidos, quizás aún es posible que Juvia recupere su memoria, solo debían intentar interactuar con ella, pero la maga no lo ponía muy fácil.<p>

Cuando se enteraron de que ella había recordado a su mejor amigo solo hablando con él todos se sintieron motivados y se acercaron a su lado hablándole sobre diferentes cosas. Probando si es que con algún otro compañero también ocurriría lo mismo.

-Y así fue como Lucy se cayó por la colina, quedando cubierta de lodo –Finalizó Natsu—

-¡Aye! –Añadió Happy— Lucy parecía un monstruo de lodo y asustó a todos los ciudadanos.

-Basta… –Dijo avergonzada— no era necesario que le hablaran sobre eso. –Se dirigió al gato amenazándolo con el puño— y además no hubiera quedado llena de lodo si es que **alguien** no me hubiera soltado—

-Pero es que pesabas mucho y me quedaba poca magia –Se lamentó—

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?! –Grito, estirando las mejillas del exceed— Retráctate de inmediato.

-¡Aye!

Juvia suspiró cansada. Pasó toda la tarde escuchando a cada miembro del gremio, pero a nadie pudo recordar.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida seguida por las miradas de los 3 últimos que estaban con ella.

-Quizás le exigimos mucho –Dijo Erza, quien también la observaba a la distancia. Se encontraba sentada al lado de cierto alquimista de hielo, a quien no dejaba en paz en ningún momento—

-¿Por qué sigues torturándome con tu presencia? –Le preguntó el mago, estaba muy irritado— Quiero estar un momento a solas.

-No creo que esa sea la mejor idea –Le respondió— ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella al igual que el resto?

-No quiero –Dijo tajante— Además acabas de decir que le exigimos mucho. Déjala descansar.

Scarlet sonrió, se dio cuenta que al mago de hielo también le importaba Juvia, aunque fuera un poco eso fue suficiente para que se tranquilizara. Hace unos momentos se estaba cuestionando si realmente Gray es tan estúpido y egoísta como para solo pensar en él y en nadie más.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la temperatura estaba bajando, al fin el mago se sentía libre de circular por donde él quisiera. Estaba en frente del tablero de las misiones analizando algún trabajo en el que pudiera ir solo por un tiempo.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar con eso? –Sin apartar la mirada del tablero continuó— deja de seguirme.

-¿Cuál es el problema? solo quiero asegurarme de que te encuentres bien –Respondió Erza que también estaba leyendo algunas misiones—

-Estoy bien. Gracias –Dijo tajante— Ahora déjame en paz.

-No lo haré hasta asegurarme de qué es lo que pasa contigo. –Tomó una misión y la leyó más de cerca, pero después volvió a colocarla—

-No pasa nada conmigo, estoy en perfectas condiciones. –Sacó una misión del tablero—

-Estas más irritado que lo normal –Erza se la quitó de las manos y la regresó al tablero— ¿Es por Juvia?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Le preguntó enfadado— No es por ella, ya déjame en paz. –Dijo caminando, en dirección a la salida—

-¿o es por lo que te dijo Gajeel? –Gray se detuvo, había regresado a su mente las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el metalero hacia él—

_-¡No me jodas! –Alzó su voz, su paciencia se estaba acabando— agradezco que ella ya no te recuerde._

-No… no es por él –Dijo sin voltearse para luego retomar su marcha y abandonar el establecimiento—

Titania decidió dejar de seguir al Fullbuster y fue a la barra a comer un trozo de pastel. No pudo sacarle alguna información, estaba muy preocupada por él. Estaba algo raro.

En eso Mirajane se acercó a ella.

-¿También estas preocupada por ellos? –Erza sabía claramente a quienes se refería—

-Gray está actuando muy raro, su indiferencia me preocupa.

-Y Juvia parece odiarlo cada vez más –Agregó la albina— Tal parece que nunca volverán a estar como antes.

-No puedo creer que él sea tan idiota como para no reaccionar ante lo que está sucediendo –Erza golpeó la mesa—

-Calma… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –Mirajane le guiñó un ojo—

* * *

><p>Gray se encontraba caminando por las calles de magnolia cuando a lo lejos logra divisar a la maga de agua que caminaba a su dirección, quien observaba todas las tiendas por las que pasaba en busca de algo que detonara su memoria.<p>

Se sentía nervioso, aun recordaba la sugerencia que Erza le propuso, pero no podía simplemente acercarse a ella.

La última vez que habló con ella, Juvia terminó prometiéndole que nunca más volvería a acercarse a él y hasta el momento lo estaba cumpliendo, porque en ningún momento se había cruzado con ella.

Además acababa de obtener su libertad ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por ella? Si lo hacía sería como si la estuviera buscando y eso no era así.

Juvia estaba a solo pasos de él cuando lo vio, éste mantenía la mirada fija en ella lo que le extrañó. A pesar de eso, sin ninguna reacción en su rostro continuó su paso ignorándolo completamente.

Gray se sintió ofendido, pero no debía por qué estarlo. No lo entendía y en un desesperado impulso le llamó.

-¡Juvia! –Pero la maga no se detuvo— Vamos Juvia déjame hablar contigo.

-Juvia no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo –Le dijo por sobre el hombro— Juvia está cumpliendo su promesa.

-¡Arg! Por favor es solo un momento –Se estaba fastidiando—

-Si piensas que Juvia recordará a Gray Fullbuster con solo hablar con ella, estas equivocado –El mago de Hielo quedó sorprendido, era obvio que se daría cuenta si todos habían intentado hacer lo mismo. Se sintió como un tonto—

-No pienso eso –Mintió, por supuesto no se iba a delatar—

-De todas formas a Juvia no le interesa hablar contigo –Continuó su marcha—

-Deja de comportarte de esta forma, tú no eres así –Le dijo en un arranque de ira—

-¿Y cómo era Juvia según tú? –La maga se detuvo con la mirada fija en el piso y con sus puños cerrados, la presencia del pelinegro le irritaba—

-Eh… b-bueno ella era… era… –Realmente no sabía cómo responderle—

-Débil –Completó la oración—

-¡Espera tú no eres débil!

-Pero lo era –Continuó— y Juvia no se permitirá seguir siendo débil, ahora ella es fuerte y no le teme enfrentar a las personas.

-¿De qué estás habland-? –Preguntaba confundido—

-La próxima vez –Juvia lo interrumpió— que humilles a Juvia, ella no dudará en atacarte.

-¿Qué? –No entendía cómo es que la conversación terminó de este modo—

-Mejor aún, La próxima vez que le hables a Juvia –Le clavó su mirada asesina— te arrepentirás.

Ella continuó su marcha observando los locales a su alrededor. Gray en cambio solo permaneció en el mismo lugar lamentándose de haberse acercado a ella.

Ya no la soportaba, odiaba su nueva personalidad y ella odiaba la de él.

* * *

><p>Ok gente! eso ha sido todo por esta semana!<p>

No era mi intención destruir tanto a juvia, yo no pienso que sea débil ni nada por el estilo, para mi ella es una maga muy fuerte. No por nada estaba entre los 2 mejores de los elements four ;)

Y bien! tuve un ataque de inspiración y terminé esto antes de lo que pensaba XD espero que les guste :P

¿Cual será él plan que tiene Mirajane? y ¿La relación entre Juvia y Gray seguirá empeorando? Todo esto se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Solo debes sintonizar el mismo día y el mismo canal!  
>Nah! es una broma c:<p>

Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido. (Por cierto, cualquier duda que tengan dejen un review y yo se los responderé)

**The stranger :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de Hiro Mashima c:

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Juvia se sentía mejor que nunca, sus heridas habían sanado por completo y ahora era capaz de moverse sin preocupaciones gracias a la ayuda de Wendy, las hermanas Strauss y de Porlyusica.  
>Como le sobraba tiempo y realmente no tenía nada más que hacer, se dedicó a recorrer el interior del gremio para reconocer el establecimiento, y en una de sus tantas vueltas se detuvo en el tablero de trabajos para leer las misiones que colgaban de este, las cuales le llamaban mucho la atención.<br>Una a una iba leyendo las solicitudes de diferentes ciudades y con distintas cantidades de recompensas.

-¿Vas a ir a una misión? –Una voz interrumpió su lectura, se trataba de Erza quien se encontraba a su lado observando una que otra hoja que le llamara la atención— debido a tu condición física, por ahora te recomiendo que hagas una sencilla, para que no te esfuerces demasiado.

La Loxar solo la observó hablar y luego volvió a fijar se vista en aquellos papeles con diferentes solicitudes, no le respondió nada y esto no le pareció afectar a la pelirroja, quien después de unos minutos volvió a la barra para sentarse en un banquillo y hablar con Mirajane, la cual se veía muy animada con el tema de conversación.  
>La maga elemental aun no entendía el sistema de tomar misiones así que se acercó a la única persona con la que tenía confianza por el momento para que le hablara más al respecto.<p>

-Pregúntale a Mira –Dijo molesto el Redfox— No me molestes.  
>-Gajeel-kun es malo –Juvia hizo un pequeño puchero— Juvia solo quería saber cómo tomar una misión.<p>

El metalero se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones más alejados del gremio comiendo de su preciado metal, no quería que nadie lo molestase, pero al parecer la mujer de agua no captó su mensaje.

-Coges un papel, vas donde Mirajane y te vas, listo –Dijo rápidamente— no me molestes cuando estoy comiendo.  
>Juvia hizo un puchero ante su respuesta, su amigo había sido muy superficial para responder, ella quería saber más sobre el tema pero él no fue de mucha ayuda.<br>-Mmm ¿y si acompañas a Juvia a una misión?  
>-No. –Dijo tajante sin fijar su vista en ella—<br>-pero…  
>-La última vez que fuimos a una misión juntos… –Dejo de lado unos fierros que tenía en sus manos para voltearse y fijar su fría mirada sobre la maga— casi morimos… puede que te hayas vuelto fuerte, pero aun no estabas preparada para luchar con un monstruo de ese nivel, fue mi error no haber interferido antes, si lo hubiera hecho tú nunca habrías perdido tu memoria –Juvia no se esperaba esas palabras— así que ahora vete. Y será mejor que no tomes una misión ¡ni lo pienses! No estás en condiciones para eso.<br>-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo le dice eso a Juvia?! Juvia está en perfectas condiciones.  
>-sí, si claro –Dijo con desinterés— ahora déjame solo.<p>

Juvia se negó, se quedó sentada a su lado de brazos cruzados, a pesar de las duras palabras que le dijo el Redfox, para ella era imposible enojarse con él, ella no se arrepentía de haber ido a esa misión y menos de que su amigo la haya acompañado, de no hacerlo quizás ahora la maga elemental no seguiría con vida. Si ellos nunca hubieran derrotado a esos animales, muchas personas hubieran sufrido y una pequeña parte escondida en el fondo de la maga no quería eso, a pesar de todo Juvia seguía siendo la misma persona amable que todos conocían, solo que ella no tenía conocimiento de esto y se negaba constantemente de preocuparse del resto cuando nadie pensó en ella, pero se equivocaba, para ella es inevitable.  
>Gajeel notó que la maga seguía a su lado, pero no se quejó, solo dio un pesado suspiro y continuó comiendo en silencio ignorando la presencia de la Loxar.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué debo hacer esto con este tipo? –Natsu estaba fastidiado, cargando 4 cajas repletas de libros, cruzaba por el vestíbulo del gremio— perfectamente lo puedo hacer solo, no necesito ayuda.<br>-¡Por mí que lo hagas solo! Ni que quisiera ayudarte –Le respondió Gray, quien caminaba a su lado cargando la misma cantidad de cajas—

Ambos hacían esta acción a "solicitud" de Mirajane y Erza, en otras palabras, por órdenes de las magas más temidas de Fairy Tail. Hace unos días habían iniciado una reorganización en la gran biblioteca del gremio, y como carecían de espacio para dejar tamaña cantidad de libros, lo guardaron temporalmente en cajas que dejaron en un rincón del vestíbulo.

-¡Bien! En ese caso vete calzoncillosman –El Dragneel estaba furioso—  
>-¿Cómo me has llamado, flamita? –Gray se quedaba sin paciencia— ¿Acaso crees que quisiera tener problemas con esas dos?<br>-Ese no es mi problema –Ambos chocaron frentes, ejerciendo presión sobre el otro— yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar todas estas cajas juntas.  
>- ¿Ah sí? –El Fullbuster emanaba un aura que podía congelar todo a su paso— pues yo puedo con el doble.<br>-De eso nada –El Dragon Slayer no se quedaba atrás, su aura era capaz de convertir en cenizas todo a su alrededor— no podrás ni con lo que tienes en tus manos, en cualquier momento te tropezaras con tu propia ropa.  
>-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ofendido— ¡Tú te tropezaras con tu propios pies!<br>-Eso ya lo veremos –Respondió, mientras caminaban iban empujándose mutuamente, intentando que el otro tropezara—

Entre forcejeo y empujones, Natsu tropezó con una de las sillas del gremio provocando que todos los libros de sus cajas cayeran al suelo, incluido él.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho hielito! –Le gritó enojado—  
>-¡Ja, ja, ja! Te lo he dicho, no podías con esa cantid-<p>

Un gran libro impactó en su rostro con tal fuerza que lo mandó a volar al otro extremo del vestíbulo para luego caer sobre una mesa ocupada por Elfman y Cana quienes conversaban de lo más tranquilos, rompiéndola en varios pedazos. Natsu se había acercado al mago con una mirada de satisfacción, con otro libro en su mano lo lanzaba al aire una y otra vez para luego atraparlo con la misma.

-¡Tengan más cuidado chicos! –Se quejó Cana— casi rompen mi barril.  
>-Sí, ¡Irrumpir en las conversaciones de otros no es de hombres! –Elfman se sentía listo para luchar, pero ni el Dragneel o el alquimista de hielo le prestaba atención a sus palabras—<br>-¡Maldito cerillo! –Tomó unos restos de lo que anteriormente era una mesa para luego lanzárselo, impactando en la frente del mago—  
>-Ahora sí que te lo has buscado –Dijo mientras se recuperaba rápidamente— ¡Esta vez YO ganaré!<br>-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Dijo dando el primer golpe en el rostro del pelirrosa—  
>-¡Pelear es de HOMBRES! –El Strauss se interpuso entre ambos para repartir algunos golpes—<br>-¡CALLATE! –Gritaron ambos a la vez, lanzando un golpe al mismo tiempo que impactó en el rostro del albino, mandándolo a caer sobre la mesa que utilizaban wakaba y Macao—  
>-Vaya estos jóvenes sí que están energéticos –Comentó el Mine—<br>-Bueno creo que no nos vendría nada mal una pelea –Secundó el Conbolt repartiendo los primeros golpes contra Elfman—

Uno a uno los integrantes del gremio se iban sumando a la revuelta golpeándose los unos a los otros, trozos de sillas, mesas y utensilios volaban por los aires, impactando en un nuevo participante en busca de venganza. Incluso Erza se había sumado a la batalla arrasando con todos sus contrincantes tras perder el trozo de pastel de fresa que estaba comiendo porque un compañero chocó en su espalda haciendo que su rostro fuera a parar sobre su amado postre.  
>Era primera vez que Juvia presenciaba todo este acontecimiento, al principio sintió miedo e instintivamente se escondió tras el Dragon Slayer utilizándolo como escudo humano, quien se quejaba constantemente de la actitud de ella, hasta que al final terminó uniéndose a la batalla tras recibir por error una patada voladora de parte de Natsu que fue esquivada por Gray.<br>Con el pasar de los minutos su miedo iba desapareciendo, a cambio la curiosidad y la emoción la invadían, ver a todos sus compañeros luchando entre sí la entretenían, incluso se sentía dispuesta a entrar en la batalla, pero no se sentía cómoda, pensaba que no sería lo correcto, puesto que se sentía una extraña y además todos pensaban que ella aún está en riesgo vital, pero se equivocaban, ella se sentía completamente sana.  
>Se quedó sentada observando con detención la batalla, analizando a cada mago participante para conocer más a los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero una jarra que iba a su dirección la sacó de todos sus pensamientos.<p>

-¡Ten más cuidado imbécil! –Tras esquivar el proyectil inmediatamente le gritó amenazando con su puño al autor de dicho ataque—  
>-¡Hey! Tranquila –Gray caminaba a ella a pasos lentos— No te lo tomes a mal, mi objetivo era el cerebro de carbón.<p>

Juvia posó su mirada asesina en Gray, provocando que este se molestara instintivamente. Se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos. Cuando el joven se disponía a voltearse recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la misma jarra que hace unos momentos atrás había lanzado, muy enojado buscó con la mirada a su autor y al encontrarlo se quedó sin palabras. Juvia era quien buscaba venganza del incidente de hace unos minutos, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la sonrisa que poseía la maga, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada divertida tenía en su rostro, sin mencionar el leve rubor que adornaban sus níveas mejillas.

-¿Juvia te lo había dicho, no? –Dijo acercándose rápidamente a él, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro— _"La próxima vez que le hables a Juvia, te arrepentirás"_

Tras decir estas palabras se dispuso a propinarle el primer golpe, pero fue detenido por el mago, quien le sujetaba el puño.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, provocando a la maga—

A Juvia la invadía la adrenalina, un sentimiento que hasta el momento no conocía, se sentía en perfectas condiciones, invencible, capaz de convertirse en la reina del mundo con tan solo derrotar a quienes se interpusieran en su camino. Sin perder el tiempo, alzó su pierna izquierda con rapidez para golpear al alquimista y de esta forma zafarse de su agarre, sin darle a él la oportunidad para esquivar su ataque.

-Vaya… había olvidado lo rápida que eras –Comentó el mago mientras se recuperaba del golpe— pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme –Dijo mientras bloqueaba todos los golpes que ella de daba—  
>-Juvia cree que eres muy conversador –De una patada lo mandó a volar a unos metros más adelante— eso es de débiles.<br>-¡JA! ¿Eso crees? –Dijo quitándose la camisa, llamando la atención de la Loxar— la verdad es que no me siento cómodo peleando contigo.  
>-Juvia no espera que te contengas –Se cruzó de brazos evitando la mirada del mago— <em>Juvia solo busca divertirse un poco<em>.  
>-Bien si ese es el caso… –Rápidamente gray se puso de pie y corrió hacia la maga tomándola desprevenida—<p>

Juvia esquivaba cada golpe por parte del Fullbuster con mucha agilidad, buscando a su vez una entrada para poder defenderse, pero el mago no se lo permitía y en un movimiento rápido sujetó ambas manos de la maga elemental para luego cruzarlas y usar sus brazos como lazos enrollados en la cintura de ella para impedir que se moviera, quedando él en su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede ya no te puedes mover? –Dijo con sorna, se acercó al oído de la maga y continuó— no creo que sea bueno para ti que sigas luchando.

Juvia se sonrojó instintivamente, no lo entendía por qué, quizás sea porque él había violado su espacio personal o porque ahora estaba sin camisa, este chico le sacaba de sus casillas y eso no le gustaba.  
>Transformó su cuerpo en agua para zafarse de su prisión y pasó por debajo del mago para quedar ahora ella en su espalda y sin dudarlo dos veces le dio una patada haciendo que él impactara contra una pared.<p>

-N-Nunca –El rubor aun adornaban sus mejillas— t-te vuelvas a a-acercar a Juvia d-de esa forma –Dijo temblando y luego huyó de la batalla—

Una vez en el suelo, se sentó apoyándose en la pared en la que había impactado sonriendo satisfecho, hace dos semanas que no veía a Juvia de tal forma, una parte de su antigua ella se había asomado, y eso le entretuvo. Pero luego se puso serio y se golpeó a si mismo por la reacción que tuvo ¿Por qué la había buscado? Gray había mentido nuevamente, desde hace unos momentos había visto a Juvia muy entretenida observando la batalla que había en el gremio, que pensó que no le vendría nada mal invitarla a que se uniera, así que tomó lo que tenía más a mano y se lo lanzó, arrepintiéndose de su acto cuando el objeto aún iba por los aires y se arrepintió aún más con la mirada que le había dedicado la maga _"Pero qué idiota"_ se dijo a sí mismo, recordando todo el rencor que tenía hacia ella, había sido un error hacer que se integrara, pero tras recibir el golpe de la jarra contra su cabeza y voltearse a verla su mente quedó en blanco y tan solo se dejó llevar por los acontecimientos.  
>"<em>¡¿Por qué diablos lo haces?! ¡Concéntrate en otras cosas!"<em> pensó, seguía sentado en el piso _"A ella la odias"_ finalizó colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza y escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo te encuentras Juvia? –La mayor de los hermanos Strauss se acercó a aquella maga de agua, quien se encontraba sola sentada en el suelo en un rincón del gremio—<br>-Juvia se encuentra mejor –La maga la miró con desconfianza, aun no se sentía segura alrededor de ella—  
>-¿Aun te duelen tus heridas? –Dijo agachándose y tomándole la mano de manera protectora—<br>-No –Dijo apartándola de inmediato—  
>-¿Que sucede? Te noto más de mal humor que antes –El tono de su voz demostraba preocupación—<br>-Nada –Juvia se volteó en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba Mirajane—

La peliblanca la quedó observando por unos segundos intentando adivinar los problemas de la maga, algo le pasaba y no le quería decir. Cuando ya estaba dando algunos pasos para alejarse la voz de Juvia la detuvo.

-Eh... ¿Mirajane? –Dijo tímidamente— ¿Quién era el Stripper para Juvia?

La poseedora de Satan Soul sintió como todos sus sentidos se concentraban en las palabras de la maga, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó corriendo al lado de Juvia.

-¿Qué quieres saber de él? –Se sentía más encendida que el mismísimo Dragneel—  
>-Eh… bueno Lissana le contó a Juvia que eran muy cercanos –Se sentía algo avergonzada— hace unos días Juvia intentó preguntarle personalmente a él, pero fue un error –Mirajane se preocupó, el rostro de Juvia reflejaba molestia— él es un idiota.<br>-Vaya… nunca me imaginé que te referirías a él de tal forma –Dijo algo sorprendida, lo que le llamó la atención a la Loxar quien la miró confundida— No es importante –Dijo adivinando sus pensamientos— pero te diré algo, solo tú eres la única que puede saber la respuesta a tu pregunta, solo deja que el tiempo te conteste y además quien sabe, en una de esas podrías incluso recuperar tus recuerdos de él.  
>-No quiero recordar nada de él –dijo tajante— es un idiota.<br>-Vamos Juvia, no debes ser tan negativa –La Strauss mayor se puso nerviosa—  
>-Quizás Juvia perdió la memoria por algún motivo –Continuó, mientras todos sus últimos encuentros con el mago volvían a su memoria— y puede que esta sea la razón.<p>

Mirajane quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que la maga estaba diciendo, lentamente la mirada de Juvia se iba oscureciendo y temía por los pensamientos que quizás ahora cruzarían por su mente, así que rápidamente buscó algún tema para distraer a la maga.

-J-juvia… por la mañana vi que estabas en frente del tablero de misiones –Dijo captando su atención nuevamente— ¿Piensas escoger un trabajo?  
>-Bueno… Juvia lo había encontrado interesante pero no sabe qué es lo que debe hacer para tomar uno –Mirajene sonreía, había logrado tomar su atención— Juvia le había preguntado a Gajeel-kun, pero él le dijo que hablara contigo.<br>-No es nada complicado, solo debes escoger el trabajo que más te guste y notificarme cuál es para que yo lo anote en los registros y te de algunas indicaciones, como el lugar o los días que esta misión pueda requerir –Juvia escuchaba atentamente lo que la albina le decía— luego de eso, te debes dirigir con el remitente de la misión para que te cuente más detalles sobre esta, una vez que hayas cumplido con tu trabajo debes regresar con él para que te pague la recompensa prometida y para finalizar puedes volver al gremio a buscar otro trabajo.  
>-¿Juvia puede tomar una misión? –Preguntó tímidamente, lo que sorprendió a la albina—<br>-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no podrías? También eres un miembro de Fairy Tail.  
>-Es que últimamente todos le dicen a Juvia que no puede o no debe –La maga tenía un semblante triste—<br>-Eso lo dicen porque están preocupados –Dijo abrazándola— cuando vimos que Gajeel te traía inconsciente en sus brazos nos asustó a todos, pensamos que quizás no podrías sobrevivir, pero despertaste y eso nos alegró –Juvia cerró sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa triste, no se sentía con ánimos de zafarse de los brazos de la Strauss— y por supuesto no queremos que te suceda nada grave de nuevo, es por eso que te lo dicen, porque te quieren y te protegen.  
>-Juvia no lo sabía –Dijo separándose lentamente—<br>-Bueno ahora que estas consciente de ello –Dijo sonriendo— espero que te ayude a descifrar las intenciones de algunos.  
>-Gracias –La maga suavizó su mirada y se puso de pie— quizás algún día de estos Juvia pueda tomas una misión. –Dijo con determinación—<br>-¡Eso sería de maravillas! –Se levantó entusiasmada— no olvides en notificármelo.  
>-¡Sí! –Finalizó para luego salir del gremio en dirección a Fairy hills, se sentía algo cansada, además de que estaba comenzando a oscurecer—<br>-Muy bien, tengo trabajo que hacer –Se dijo a sí misma la albina, regresando a la barra y reuniéndose con Erza—

La Scarlet la siguió con la mirada, Mirajane iba murmurando cosas en una dirección a otra buscando mapas, libros, papeles, lápices y entre otras cosas más. Cuando terminó de reunir todo una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Tenemos luz verde para continuar con nuestro plan –Dijo tomando un libro y buscando información en su interior—  
>-¿Estas segura de esto? –Erza no estaba del todo segura con la idea— no creo que sea lo correcto.<br>-Lo único que haremos es encontrar una forma en la que se encuentren, nada más –Dijo mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta— el resto depende de ellos.  
>-Bueno, en ese caso –Señaló con el dedo un lugar del mapa— creo que lo mejor es que se reúnan aquí, estuve observando a ambos cuando estaban frente al tablero y pude notar que ambos le llamaba la atención la misma misión.<br>-Mmm… creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo –Dijo pensativa— Solo procura de que Gray no tome ningún trabajo  
>-Entendido.<p>

Lucy se acercó a la barra a pedir un jugo de frutas, pero al ver a ambas reunidas tramando algo le llamó la atención, así que decidió unírseles.

-¿Tratan de unir a Juvia y a Gray? –Lucy quería confirmar que había escuchado bien— ¿Por qué?  
>-Últimamente la relación entre Juvia y Gray va de mal en peor –Explicó la albina— y la razón de nuestro plan es mejorar la relación entre ellos.<br>-¿Y cómo lograrían ese objetivo?  
>-Con una misión<br>-¡Sí! Es la situación perfecta en el que dos personas pueden mejorar su relación, mediante el compañerismo y la confianza –Dijo Erza—  
>-bueno, realmente no tengo nada que hacer… así que las ayudaré –concluyó la rubia—<p>

* * *

><p>Juvia caminaba por los pasillos de Fairy Hills, no había llegado nadie más a los dormitorios, por lo que ella se encontraba sola en todo el edificio. Entró a su habitación y con fuerza cerró la puerta.<p>

-¡Maldito Stripper! –Gritó enfadada— ¡¿Cómo es que se le ocurre acercarse a Juvia de esa forma?!

Se dirigió a su closet, buscando desesperadamente una caja que había escondida en el fondo de este y de ahí sacó un pequeño peluche, era el único objeto con la imagen de él, el resto se lo había entregado a Lissana cuando se lo pidió. Con furia puso ambas manos sobre el cuello del pequeño objeto y ejerció presión.

-¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Idiota! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Exhibicionista! –Continuó— ¡¿Por qué crees que tienes control sobre Juvia?!

Lanzó el muñeco con furia al otro lado de la habitación y luego se agachó en el suelo sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-No quiero saber nada más de él –Sus ojos amenazaban con romper en lágrimas, pero tras unos segundos se calmó, se puso de pie y recogió el muñeco para luego guardarlo nuevamente donde estaba escondido—

* * *

><p>-¿Estas segura de que esto funcionará? –Erza observaba el mapa que iba trazando Mirajane—<p>

La albina estaba puliendo los últimos detalles de su plan.

-¿Alguna vez mis planes han salido mal? –Dijo muy confiada en si misma—  
>-¿Es necesario responder eso? –Lucy fue quien habló, y se asustó al sentir la mirada asesina de la poseedora de Satan Soul sobre ella—<br>-¿Cómo has dicho?  
>-¡Nada, nada, olvida lo que dije! –Dijo apresuradamente— es solo que... dudo en que funcione correctamente.<br>-¡Pero funcionará! solo deben tomar una misión y listo –Dijo con una gran sonrisa—  
>-¿Y si pelean? –Continuó la Heartfilia— y se llevan peor que antes y descubren la trampa.<br>-Existen veces en las que donde uno mejor se expresa es luchando con la persona con la que se tienen problemas –Dijo Erza— Gray es un hombre de puños y Juvia es más fuerte que antes, a si que lo más probable es que funcione.  
>-¿No crees que eso es algo rudo? –Lucy estaba preocupada— además dudo que golpee a Juvia.<br>-Hoy demostró lo contrario –Dijo Mirajane, quien había visto la pelea de Gray y Juvia en medio de la batalla entre todos los integrantes del gremio— y según lo que vi ¡No dudo en que este plan irá perfectamente!

* * *

><p>Ok gente! eso ha sido todo por esta semana!<p>

Quizás me demoré un poquito más, pero al menos he logrado actualizar por ahora todos los lunes este fic.

Las razones por las que me demoré más es que tuve un problema con mi inspiración, en vez de darme ideas para este capítulo, me llagan ideas de muchos otros proyectos que podría hacer. Incluso me puse a escribir otro fic, que pensaba que podría ser Jerza (es de un sueño que tuve) pero aún debo pulirlo hasta que quede perfecto. Otro motivo por el cual me demoré es que me distraje leyendo Shokugeki no soma (el cual lo recomiendo, es muy bueno el manga ;D) y también viendo la saga de Edolas, porque tenía muchas ganas de ver a edo-Gray con edo-Juvia :3

en el capitulo anterior me faltó aclarar que la relación entre Gajeel y Juvia es meramente de amistad o de hermanos, porque me gusta mucho de esa forma c:

y bueno creo que eso es todo... Cuídense mucho y nos leemos próximamente ^^

**The stranger :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la desquiciada y cruel mente de Hiro Mashima T-T

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

El sol resplandecía en aquella mañana de verano, llenando de energía y vitalidad a todos lo que sus rayos podían alcanzar.  
>En Fairy Hills, se levantaron temprano aprovechando todo lo que aquella esplendorosa mañana podía ofrecer, exceptuando a una persona.<br>La puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones de dicho edificio fue abierta con una gran energía y la silueta de una de las magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail apareció. A pasos firmes y seguros cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a las ventanas para abrir una por una las cortinas que las cubría, dejando que aquellos rayos entraran iluminando todo el cuarto. Se volteó con mucha energía, quedando de espaldas a la luz que entraba por los ventanales, y con ambas manos en la cadera permitía que aquellos rayos iluminaran todo el contorno de su brillante armadura, su imagen asemejaba a la de un súper héroe mirando hacia el futuro pensando en que otras batallas se involucrará después de la que acababa de ganar.

-¡Vamos Juvia, es hora de levantarse! –Dijo con una solemne voz— ¡Es una maravillosa mañana!  
>-hmm~~ –La mencionada estiró sus brazos para luego volver a acomodarse— Juvia pide 5 minutitos más –Dijo con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda a la Scarlet—<br>-¡Nada de 5 minutos! –Dando grandes zancadas llegó al lado de la cama de la maga elemental para luego tomar de su cobertor y jalarlo a una velocidad increíble— ¡Es bueno para tu salud que recibas un poco de los maravillosos rayos del sol por la mañana!

Juvia despertó de golpe, y asustada se cubrió con sus sabanas para luego mirar sorprendida a la Pelirroja.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?! –Gritó alarmada— ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Juvia?  
>-Soy Erza Scarlet –Su rostro no poseía ninguna expresión— y vengo a llevarte al Gremio.<p>

_"La maga de ayer..."_ pensó la de cabellos azules recordando su encuentro con la mencionada.

-¡Pero Juvia sí sabe cómo llegar! –Se quejó cruzando sus brazos y mirando en la dirección opuesta— Juvia no necesita ayuda, hoy Juvia quiere dormir más.  
>-Pero es importante para una mago llegar temprano para aprovechar lo máximo del día –De brazos cruzados asentía con su cabeza una y otra vez— además de esta forma también puedes compartir con los otros miembros y así la relación entre compañeros puede mejorar, creando un ambiente más ameno y confortable para el gremio.<br>-A juvia no le interesa compartir con el resto, Juvia pide que se retire por favor –Finalizó dándose vuelta y cubriéndose con las sabanas—  
>-¿Y no que querías tomar una misión? Para eso debes estar en buena forma y también coger el mejor trabajo antes de que alguien más se lo lleve –Dijo retirándose del cuarto—<p>

Juvia la siguió con la mirada, en cierta forma le llamaba la atención el tema sobre las misiones y además ya se sentía preparada para tomar una, nunca estaba demás un poco de dinero, que a propósito se le estaba acabando. Se ducho y vistió en pocos minutos para luego encaminarse al gremio, se sentía muy contenta, la idea de tomar un trabajo la entusiasmaba.  
>Tarareando una suave canción caminó por el camino que le llevaba a Fairy Tail, sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía.<p>

-¡Juvia! –La saludaron— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy Lucy  
>-Ehm... Juvia se encuentra bien –Dijo mirándola con desconfianza—<p>

La rubia sonrió con nerviosismo, a pesar de que Juvia ya no era la misma no sintió la diferencia, le recordaba mucho al comportamiento que ella tenía cuando le daban celos y le decía "Rival en el amor"

-Tranquila, no te haré daño –Dijo como si estuviera hablando con un animalito asustado— ¿Hoy que harás en el gremio?  
>-¿Por qué le preguntas a Juvia sobre sus asuntos? –La de cabellos azules siguió su marcha y Lucy le siguió el paso—<br>-Bueno... me preguntaba si es que querías pasar más tiempo conmigo y con los demás –Dijo sonriendo— te he visto muy solitaria vagando siempre por el gremio y eso me preocupa un poco.  
>-Pues eso ya no seguirá ocurriendo –Dijo la Loxar— Juvia piensa tomar una misión el día de hoy.<p>

"_A sí que Erza pudo convencerla"_ pensó la Heartfilia _"Supongo que ahora debo cumplir con mi parte"_

-Ir a una misión sola es algo peligroso ¿No crees? –Comentó Lucy— ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien que te acompañe?  
>-Juvia ya le pidió a alguien –Dijo sin detener su marcha, ya estaban llegando al gremio—<br>-¿Ya le pediste a alguien? –Lucy se sintió emocionada— ¿Quién es?

Juvia la miró con desconfianza, la cercanía que la rubia trataba de tener con ella le molestaba.

-Gajeel-kun —Pronunció con un deje de molestia— pero Juvia fue rechazada, así que irá sola.  
>-Ah… –Por algún motivo se sintió deprimida— ¿No has pensado en pedirle a alguien más?<br>-No existe nadie en quien Juvia pueda confiar –Abrió las puertas del gremio y se dirigió al tablero de misiones, pero antes se volteó hacía la rubia— Juvia le solicita que la deje en paz –Dijo de lo más calmada— no obligues a Juvia para que te lo repita.

Lucy se asustó y cómo se le había solicitado, se alejó de ella. Miró a sus alrededores en busca de Mirajane y la encontró sirviendo alimentos y bebidas a algunos miembros del gremio. Se acercó a ella con disimulo y desde detrás de un pilar la llamó, haciéndole señas para que acudiera.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy? –Preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado—

-Erza ya la convenció de tomar una misión –Murmuró, Mirajane dejo la bandeja que tenía en sus manos en una mesa cercana y luego aplaudió de la emoción—  
>-¡Pero qué bien! –Dijo sonriendo— ¿Y cómo vas con lo de convencerla que la acompañe alguien?<br>-Mal –Dijo algo deprimida— dice que no confía en nadie para que la acompañe.  
>-Mmm… tal vez deba interferir ahora –Dijo pensativa—<p>

* * *

><p>-Mmm… ¿Cuál será la mejor? –Se dijo a sí misma, se encontraba en frente del tabón con las solicitudes, leyéndolas atentamente— Puede que esta sea interesante.<p>

_**Se necesita mago para escoltar un carruaje desde Hargeon al complejo turístico Akane Resort.  
>Recompensa de 500.000 Jewels.<strong>_

"_Supongo que Juvia podría tomar este trabajo" _pensó la chica y arrancando el papel del tablón, se dirigió a la barra para hablar con Mirajane.

-Ara ara... ¿Vas a tomar una misión? –Le preguntó mientras abría un gran libro en el que se registraban todas las misiones tomadas por los magos del gremio—  
>-Juvia no está segura todavía, a pesar de que Mirajane le explicó a Juvia, aún le quedan algunas dudas de como dirigirse al lugar –Dijo con timidez—<br>-Si le temes a perderte ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien que te acompañe? –Juvia puso una mala cara de inmediato—  
>-Juvia se niega –Tenía una expresión seria— Juvia prefiere ir sola.<br>-Pero puede ser peligroso, déjame ver la misión que tomaste por favor –Juvia le entrego la hoja con la solicitud y ella la leyó, buscando los datos en ella y anotándolos en una hoja, continuó— mmm... necesitas escoltar un carruaje... disculpa mi entrometimiento Juvia, pero no creo que esta sea el mejor trabajo según el estado en el que te encuentras...  
>-¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó algo ofendida— Le habías dicho a Juvia que podía tomar cualquier misión que ella quisiera.<br>-Mira, ¿Por qué no tomas esta? –Dejó el papel en el que estaba anotando a un lado y en el gran libro que tenía en sus manos buscó al final de sus páginas una hoja que luego se la entregó a la maga elemental— ¡Listo aquí esta!  
>-¿De qué trata? –Preguntó al recibir la hoja—<p>

_**Se necesitan magos que puedan ayudar con la sequía de nuestro pueblo.**_  
><em><strong>Recompensa: 800.000 jewels<strong>_

-Llegó este trabajo en la mañana y cuando lo vi supuse que sería perfecto para ti –Juvia estaba algo confundida— es sobre un pueblo que se encuentra al este de magnolia, a unas cuantas horas en tren y luego en carruaje, debido a que es una sequía supongo que es necesario un mago elemental, en este caso de agua –Dijo levantando su dedo índice para dar énfasis en sus palabras— o sus derivados, pero no quiero que vayas sola, podrías necesitar ayuda –Dijo más feliz— ¿Qué tal si te acompaña alguien? Hay suficiente recompensa que repartir –Dijo emocionada—  
>-¿Alguien como quién? –Pregunto desconfiada—<br>-Bueno como eres la única maga de tipo agua en el gremio, viendo que también pueden ser de ayuda sus derivados ¿Por qué mejor no le pides que te acompañe Gra-? –Juvia la interrumpió golpeando el mesón—  
>-Juvia se niega –Con ambas manos sobre la barra y el ceño fruncido, daba a entender que ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la sugerencia—<br>-Vamos Juvia... hazlo por los habitantes del pueblo –Dijo en una última esperanza—  
>-No –Tomando la misión que ella había escogido y el papel que la albina había dejado a un lado, se dio media vuelta— Juvia tomará este trabajo <strong>sola<strong>, nos vemos en un tiempo.

Sin mirar atrás la mujer de la lluvia salió del gremio enfadada, debía ir a Fairy Hills para armar su maleta y luego dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

-¿Lo has logrado? –Erza se acercó a su lado después de que Juvia saliera del edificio—  
>-No… –Dijo con la cabeza baja— no tomó nuestra misión.<br>-Entonces el plan no funcionó –Lucy se reunió con ellas— sabía que no funcionaría.  
>-¿Qué has dicho? –Un aura oscura se formó alrededor de la Strauss— Esto aún no ha terminado…<br>-¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó Lucy, estaba que se moría del terror—  
>-El plan B –asintió Erza, quien estaba de brazos cruzados—<br>-¿Plan B? –Preguntó confundida— ¿Qué plan B?  
>-¡GRAY! –Mirajane lo señaló con su dedo índice, la cicatriz de su ojo derecho, característica de su Satan Soul había regresado— ¡VEN AQUÍ! –Ordenó—<p>

* * *

><p>-A sí que esta será la primera misión que tomará Juvia –Se encontraba detenida en frente de la estación de trenes mirando la fachada del gran edificio— ¡Juvia se siente emocionada!<p>

Tras comprar su boleto, avanzó a paso firme por la estación para luego subir al tren que la conduciría hasta el puerto de Hargeon. Sentada al lado de la ventana, observaba a través de ella los maravillosos paisajes que el mundo le podía ofrecer. Tantos pueblos, ciudades, bosques y montañas que le gustaría visitar en algún momento de su vida. El suave traqueteo del tren fue meciendo la maquinaria de una forma suave y constante, provocando que el sueño cayera sobre la maga, quien se quedó dormida durante el resto del viaje. Despertó con el sonido del silbato anunciando la llegada del tren a la estación de Hargeon. Una maravillosa ciudad portuaria que encantó a la maga. Tomando el papel que había cogido de Mirajane, en la que se encontraba la información básica de la misión, lo leyó para luego ir al lugar en el que se encontraría el remitente. Llegó a una posada cercana al puerto llamada _El pez volador_, esta era más grande de lo que se imaginaba la joven, era un edificio completamente de madera de 3 pisos de alto con muchas ventanas que tenían vista al mar, para ser una simple posada fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por un hotel de muchas comodidades, entrando con timidez por aquel portal pudo observar el interior del edificio, este tenía una chimenea a un costado del vestíbulo y varios cuadros adornaban sus paredes de madera, además de unos sillones y pequeñas mesas en las que habían una gran cantidad de plantas en unas masetas de arcilla, al final de este había un gran mesón en el que estaba sentado un joven de no más de 25 años, tenía el cabello castaño y vestía una camisa blanca con un bordado con el nombre de la posada, a su lado habían dos largos pasillos que conectaban con las distintas habitaciones y una escalera con muchos detalles tallados en sus barandas se encontraba en paralelo de la chimenea. Lentamente Juvia se acercó al mesón en el que estaba el recepcionista, sin dejar de admirar el hermoso lugar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven dama? –El sujeto que se encontraba tras del mesón le dedicó una gentil sonrisa—  
>-Soy Juvia Loxar de Fairy Tail –Dijo sin vacilar—vengo en busca del señor Isoro Misoft.<br>-¡Oh tu eres la maga que enviaron de Fairy Tail! –Dijo emocionado— El señor Misoft la espera en su oficina, es la puerta que queda al final del pasillo derecho, no se preocupe él ya la está esperando.  
>-Gracias –Juvia caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta—<p>

Golpeó 3 veces la gran puerta de roble que tenía increíbles diseños meticulosamente tallados y una voz grave le indicó que podía pasar, tras abrir y cerrar la gruesa puerta de madera, se presentó ante el dueño de la posada. Este se encontraba en frente de un gran ventanal mirando al exterior.  
>Su oficina era bastante grande, en esta las botellas con pequeños barcos en su interior abundaban, tenía una increíble colección, además de muchos cuadros y dibujos de navíos en el mar o varados en una playa tropical.<br>Al sentir la presencia de la maga se dio vuelta a recibirla.

-Bienvenida a _El pez volador_ –Dijo con sus brazos extendidos— Mi nombre es Isoro Misoft, dueño de esta maravillosa posada.  
>-Juvia Loxar de Fairy Tail–Dijo inclinándose levemente— He venido por el trabajo que había solicitado.<br>-Fairy Tail… Vaya me siento privilegiado que un mago de tan aclamado gremio haya aceptado mi solicitud –Juvia no respondió— Bueno iré directo al grano, necesito escoltar un carruaje con diferentes objetos de valor al complejo turístico de Akane Resort, mi hermano es quien administra el hotel y ya que yo me encuentro en esta ciudad me pidió que aceptara unos suministros y entre otras cosas que son para el hotel, el problema es que debo enviárselo pero el camino está lleno de bandidos que podrían asaltar el carruaje, es por esto que le pedí ayuda a Fairy Tail.  
>-¿Cuándo es que partirá este carruaje? –Preguntó la maga—<br>-¡Vaya! Veo que eres impaciente –Dijo sonriendo— el envió partirá mañana por la mañana, hasta el momento tienes la tarde libre, supongo que estarás cansada por el viaje de magnolia hasta aquí así que te ofrezco una de mis mejores habitaciones de la posada para que pases la noche, debes recuperar tu energía.  
>-Juvia piensa que no es necesario lo de la habitación, ella pagará por su servicio.<br>-¡Nada de eso! –Dijo alegremente— tómalo como una parte de la paga, ahora ve a disfrutar un poco de la ciudad cualquier duda que tengas sobre el trabajo solo pregúntamelo.  
>-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad –Dijo inclinándose en agradecimiento— Juvia ahora se retira.<br>-Nos vemos mañana Juvia–Se despidió el alegre dueño— ¡Ah! y no olvides pasar por recepción, Rob te entregara las llaves de tu habitación.

Juvia tomó su maleta y salió de la oficina, caminó nuevamente por ese largo pasillo hasta recepción, en donde Rob, el recepcionista, le entregó las llaves de su habitación.

-Aquí tiene, es la habitación 23 en el segundo piso. Disfrute de su estadía –Dijo amablemente para luego seguir anotando unos datos en un libro—

Juvia subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, caminó lentamente por el pasillo alfombrado buscando el cuarto número 23 y una vez que lo encontró abrió la puerta con su llave. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, tenía una cama de dos plazas con un velador a cada lado, un gran armario se encontraba en frente y a su lado un espejo de cuerpo completo colgaba de la pared, en una esquina había una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, en el lado contrario había una pequeña mesa redonda con dos asientos, sobre esta tenía un mantel bordado y un florero de cristal con rosas blancas. Al final del cuarto había 2 grandes ventanales y una puerta de vidrio en el centro para llegar a la terraza con vista al mar. Juvia había quedado maravillada, el lugar era más hermoso de lo que se imaginaba, dejó su maleta a un lado y se recostó sobre la suave cama.

-Juvia jamás pensó que estaría en un lugar como este –Dijo con sus ojos cerrados— Juvia podría quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo.

A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida en esa posición, cuando despertó aún era de día así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.  
>Caminó por diversas calles hasta llegar a un mirador, desde donde se podía observar el puerto y los grandes barcos anclados al muelle. Juvia se apoyó en la baranda admirando el gran océano que se extendía por el horizonte justo en la hora del ocaso, hasta que una voz interrumpió su trance.<p>

-¿Juvia-chan? –La maga elemental se volteó al escuchar su nombre y ver la persona que lo había pronunciado le causó extrañeza, no lo reconocía— ¡Ya estás bien! Te iba a visitar esta semana para comprobar cómo te encontrabas, pero creo que la suerte me ha privilegiado esta vez al encontrarte aquí.

El joven Vastia se encontraba en frente de ella y dando apresurados pasos la abrazó con fuerzas tomando desprevenida a la maga elemental, quien de un puñetazo lo alejó.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres como para acercarte a Juvia de esa manera?! –Le gritó enfurecida— ¡No me toques Bastado!

Lyon sintió cómo le apuñalaban el corazón, su amada Juvia diciéndole tales cosas le partió el alma. Una depresión instantánea lo azotó y cayendo de rodillas apoyó ambas manos sobre el piso.  
>Juvia no lo miraba, estaba de brazos cruzados observando otro lugar, evitando cualquier posible contacto visual, pero la curiosidad le ganó y lentamente miró al albino quien aún seguía en el suelo, por un momento se sintió mal al haberle dicho esas palabras.<p>

-Juvia ni siquiera te conoce –Añadió—

Lyon levantó su cabeza confundido y dolido ¿Eran necesarias esas horribles palabras? ¿Qué le habrá hecho el maldito de Gray a su amada Juvia-chan para que se comporte así con él? Era lo que se cuestionaba.

-Por favor Juvia, no seas más cruel –Dijo levantándose, y disimulando su dolor, conservando algo de su dignidad—

A juvia le dio pena, era primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así por sus palabras, por lo general todos le respondían de igual manera o les daba lo mismo, pero esta vez se arrepintió de su comportamiento. Bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos tras su flequillo y luego continuó.

-J-Juvia tuvo un accidente…  
>-Eso ya lo sabía, me contaron tus compañeros del gremio –Dijo mirando hacia el mar— me tenías muy preocupado y como pude me hice un tiempo para ir a visitarte mientras estabas inconsciente. Te iba a ir a visitar esta semana también, pero-<br>-…Juvia perdió la memoria –Interrumpió— mis disculpas por haberlo olvidado, pero ella ya no tiene conocimientos de usted.

Lyon quedó paralizado, le costaba creerlo, pero su Juvia nunca le mentiría de tal modo, ella nunca haría una broma así de pesada ni aunque Gray se lo pidiera.  
>Sin decir nada más la de cabellos azules continuó su marcha de regreso a la posada, ya había anochecido y debía prepararse para el viaje de mañana, pero el mago de Lamia Scale le interrumpió su paso.<p>

-¿Es eso verdad? –Dijo tristemente—  
>-¿Por qué Juvia mentiría? –Preguntó ofendida—<br>-Nunca me imaginé que ese golpe te provocaría amnesia… ¿El Dragon Slayer de hierro se encuentra bien?  
>-Sí, él se encuentra bien –Retomó su marcha y Lyon le continuó el paso—<br>-Debió ser muy duro para él… –Concluyó— dime Juvia-chan ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Juvia lo miró con desconfianza, pero al ver los ojos del albino le causó compasión, dándole luz verde para poder continuar con la conversación.

-Juvia no recuerda muchas cosas –Dijo mirando al frente— solo sufrimiento y odio.  
>-Eso…es muy triste –Comentó alarmado— ¿Es posible que recuperes tu memoria?<br>-Porlyusica-san dice que es probable –El joven se sintió esperanzado— hasta el momento Juvia ha recordado su nombre y a Gajeel-kun.  
>-¡Vaya! Esas son magníficas noticias –Dijo contento— entonces es probable que mi amada Juvia-chan me recuerde –Se dijo a sí mismo, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la mencionada, pero que no dijo nada al respecto—<br>-Juvia necesita regresar a su alojamiento –Trató de despedirse para terminar la conversación, pero no le resultó—  
>-¡Es cierto! ¿Estás de misión? –Le preguntó— yo pensaba que aún estabas en el gremio.<br>-Como Juvia se encontraba en perfectas condiciones decidió tomar una misión –Respondió—  
>-¿Y de qué trata?<br>-Debo escoltar un carruaje hasta Akane Resort –Se sorprendió a sí misma de la confianza que estaba teniendo con el mago— mañana parto así que debo regresar a mi alojamiento.  
>-Mmm… igual queda lejos y hay muchos peligros en el camino –Dijo pensativo— ¡Bien! Ya lo decidí yo te acompañaré.<p>

Juvia estaba sorprendida, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¡Juvia se niega! –Dijo rápidamente— Juvia irá sola de misión, ella nunca le pidió ayuda.  
>-No es necesario que lo niegues –Dijo sonriente sin prestarle atención a sus palabras—acabo de terminar mi misión y ahora tengo tiempo libre a sí que te acompañaré a la tuya, ya lo he decidido.<br>-No tiene por qué hacerlo.  
>-Es peligroso –Argumentó— además me preocupa tu seguridad.<p>

Ya estaban en frente de la posada cuando ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Aquí te hospedas? –Preguntó observando la fachada— Es un bonito lugar. Ahora es cuando me despido mi amada, mañana la estaré esperando para partir.  
>-¡Juvia nunca le ha autorizado a que la acompañe! –Dijo algo molesta, pero Lyon solo se despidió dando una reverencia y luego siguió con su marcha—<p>

Frustrada entró al vestíbulo subiendo directo por las escaleras ignorando el saludo de Rob, para luego ir a su habitación y lanzarse sobre la cama.

-¿Quién se cree? –Dijo enfadada— Juvia ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Juvia preparó todas sus cosas para luego bajar al vestíbulo en donde se encontraba el señor Misoft anotando unas cosas en una libreta.<p>

-¡Buenos días Juvia! –Dijo dejando de lado sus anotaciones— ¿Cómo has dormido?  
>-Bien –Respondió con timidez, el dueño era demasiado amable con ella y eso le incomodaba— la habitación era muy bonita.<br>-¿A que sí? Nosotros nos caracterizamos por nuestro buen servicio –Dijo orgulloso de su posada— Por lo que nos es normal que nuestros antiguos clientes regresen a Hargeon solo a volver a hospedarse aquí, así que ya sabes Juvia, si quieres volver eres bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.  
>-Gracias señor Misoft –Respondió con respeto— ¿Está todo listo para partir?<br>-¡Cierto, cierto! Lo había olvidado –Salió del edificio apresurado seguido por la maga elemental— aquí está el carruaje ya cargado –Se volteó a Juvia para continuar hablándole— El chofer ya sabe el camino por el cual debe ir, te acompañarán dos de mis empleados hasta llegar a su destino y mi hermano será quien te dé el pago por tus servicios, creo que eso es todo.

Al lado del largo carruaje había dos jóvenes de pie vestidos de forma casual, el más alto de ellos era un hombre de tez clara y cabello gris llamado Emmett quien portaba un gran mandoble de hierro, a su lado había una muchacha delgada de cabello negro y ojos violetas llamada Miah quien tenía una katana de color negro. El chofer era un anciano de pelo canoso que vestía un traje negro y que no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.  
>Juvia miró a su alrededor en busca del joven de ayer y cuando no lo encontró se alegró, pero cuando se disponía a subir al carruaje él apareció.<p>

-¡Esperen! –Gritó, acercándose al dueño— Señor necesito hablar con usted.

Ambos se alejaron unos metros teniendo una conversación de solo unos minutos, cuando regresaron el señor Misoft se veía muy contento y dirigiéndole la palabra a todos habló.

-El señor Vastia se ha ofrecido a ayudar en esta misión, como mago y amigo de la joven aquí presente –Dijo mirando a Juvia— Nos servirá de mucho su compañía en este viaje.

Lyon se subió al carruaje sentándose al lado de Juvia, quien desvió su mirada ignorándolo; desde abajo el Dueño de la posada dio la señal al chofer para que se retiraran, despidiendo con una sonrisa a sus empleados y a los magos.  
>Habrá pasado una hora de viaje cuando alguien pronunció la primera palabra. Ya habían salido de la ciudad y ahora cruzaban por un bosque de grandes árboles de hojas oscuras.<p>

-¡No te duermas Miah! –Habló el joven de cabellos grises— ¡Estás trabajando ahora!  
>-¡No molestes Emmett! –Se quejó— Me tuve que levantar muy temprano y ahora estoy cansada.<br>-Eso te pasa por no tener un horario –Dijo el joven—

Mientras ambos mantenían su divertida discusión la maga elemental decidió hablarle al Vastia para que respondiera una pregunta que desde ayer cruzaba por su mente.

-No me has dicho tu nombre –Habló la de cabellos azules observando el paisaje—  
>-Mis disculpas… mi nombre es Lyon Vastia, mago de Lamia Scale –Dijo el albino— nos conocimos hace algún tiempo en tu gremio.<br>-¿Y por qué has decidido acompañar a Juvia?  
>-¿Cómo iba a dejar que mi preciosa Juvia-chan hiciera un viaje tan peligroso? Como hombre no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.<br>-Juvia es capaz de defenderse de cualquier peligro –Dijo seria—  
>-De eso no me cabe duda –Dijo respetuosamente— pero nunca está de más un poco de ayuda.<p>

No dijeron más, el silencio se había hecho presente en el carruaje nuevamente, solo se podía oír el sonido que emitían las ruedas al rodar por el camino de tierra y los ronquidos de Miah, quien se había vuelto a quedar dormida.  
>De pronto el carruaje se detuvo, alertando a los jóvenes y despertando a la de ojos violetas. Juvia fue la primera en ponerse de pie observando al frente y luego a su alrededor.<p>

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –Preguntó Lyon levantándose de su asiento, pero el chofer no respondió solo señaló al frente—  
>-Un árbol está obstaculizando el camino –Dijo Emmett— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?<br>-Habrá que quitarlo –El Vastia se bajó del carruaje para posicionarse al lado del gran tronco que impedía la pasada— Emmett ven aquí y ayúdame.  
>-Enseguida –Dijo acudiendo a su llamado—<p>

Ambos intentaban levantar el pesado tronco cuando se escuchó unos crujidos desde el bosque. Todos se detuvieron observando a su alrededor, atentos ante cualquier suceso. Después de unos largos segundos Lyon y Emmett continuaron forcejeando.

-Es una trampa –Interrumpió Juvia observando detenidamente el bosque— Ese árbol no se cayó por sí solo.  
>-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Miah—<p>

Fue en ese momento cuando varios látigos salieron desde lo más oscuro del bosque sujetando las extremidades de todos los presentes sin darles oportunidad de esquivarlos. De inmediato un gran grupo de personas salieron desde sus escondites, sonrientes de su captura.

-¡Lo hemos logrados chicos! –Hablo el más fornido de ellos, aparentemente era el Líder— hoy tenemos una buena pesca.  
>-¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¡Desátanos para que pueda patear tu maldito trasero! –Ordenó Miah—<br>-¡Vaya! Al parecer alguien tiene garras –Dijo sujetando el rostro de ella con su mano, analizándola— creo que te podré vender a un buen precio.  
>-¡Sueltala! –Emmett se retorcía en el piso intentando desatarse—<br>-¡Callate! –Uno de los tantos sujetos que había se acercó a él dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, quitándole el aire al de cabellos grises—

Juvia intentó convertirse en agua para zafarse y de esta forma ayudar al resto, pero una descarga eléctrica se lo impidió, provocando que se le escapara un grito por el dolor.

-¡Jefe, esta trata de escapar! –Dijo uno hombre de gran estatura, sujetando con fuerza el cabello de Juvia y luego lanzarla ante los pies del Líder—  
>-Miren que tenemos aquí… una maga –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente— escapar te será imposible, estas cuerdas tienes la capacidad de evitar el uso de la magia dando una descarga eléctrica –La levantó de su cabello con rabia para luego azotarla contra el suelo— No intentes nada valiente ¿Has entendido Muñequita? Quizás si te comportas pueda venderte al mejor postor.<br>-No vuelvas a tocar a Juvia –Gritó Lyon a unos metros más de distancia llamando la atención de los bandidos—

A pesar de estar amarrado de manos y piernas se las arregló para ponerse de pie para defenderse. Cinco hombres se abalanzaron a él con lanzas, espadas y bastones atacándolo desde distintos lados. Aprovechado que uno de ellos tenía una espada, en el momento que éste se disponía a atacarlo con el arma Lyon puso sus manos cortando de esta forma sus amarras. Golpeó a los que pudo y a uno de ellos le quitó su cuchilla para poder romper la soga de sus pies. Ahora era libre de usar la magia que él quisiera y juntando sus manos a su costado dijo.

-**¡Ice make: Águila!** –Varias águilas salieron de su dirección atacando a los más desprevenidos haciéndolos alejarse de la maga elemental, dándole el tiempo suficiente para tomar una daga y cortar las amarras que aprisionaban a Juvia.  
>-Gracias –Dijo ella para luego mirar a su objetivo y parándose de pie frente a ellos, ordenó— por favor desate al resto.<p>

Juvia extendió su brazo hacia el enemigo y de esta surgió una gran cantidad de agua golpeando a la gran mayoría de ellos, conteniéndolos mientras Lyon seguía la orden de ella.

-¡Serás maldita! –Gritó enfurecido el Líder— ¡Ataquen a esos bastardos!  
>-<strong>¡Water Slicer!<strong> –Múltiples cuchillas a gran presión atacaron a los bandidos, haciéndolos retroceder—

El Vastia aprovechó de esta oportunidad para desatar a ambos empleados del señor Misoft. Una vez libre, Miah desenvainó su katana arremetiendo con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su paso, Emmett en cambio, aún se quejaba del dolor, pero eso no fue impedimento para que con su mandoble pudiera defenderse.

Ahora Lyon se encontraba al lado de Juvia cubriendo su espalda y calculando la cantidad del enemigo, bordeaban el número 30, la gran mayoría de ellos utilizaban todo tipo de arma blanca, según lo que pudieron apreciar tres eran magos, incluyendo al Líder, quien tenía el cabello negro como el azabache y una cicatriz que cruzaba toda la parte derecha de su cara. Extendiendo una mano ordenó a los bandidos a que atacaran. Y a uno de los magos que se encontraba a su lado le ordenó que atacara a Juvia, él tenía una sonrisa siniestra y haciendo un rápido movimiento de su mano, controló las ramas de los árboles para que atacaran a la mujer de agua, quien esquivó con agilidad los golpes, Lyon contraatacó en su ayuda al mago creando un Tigre de nieve con su magia, que fue directo a su objetivo mordiéndolo y lanzándolo por los aires.  
>Por otra parte Emmett y Miah procuraban que nadie se acercara ni al carruaje ni al chofer, que sin expresión alguna estaba tendido en el piso observando la batalla en silencio.<br>Un mago que tenía una capucha negra extendió su brazo que tenía un arma mágica, de esta disparó dardos paralizantes a ambos empleados de _El pez volador_ quienes instantáneamente cayeron tendidos en el piso sin siquiera tener la capacidad de mover un dedo.  
>Lyon creó un dragón de nieve que fue arrasando con todo a su paso dejando tan solo a unos pocos de pie. Uno de ellos se aproximó rápidamente a él dispuesto a clavarle una espada en el pecho, pero el albino bloqueó su ataque creando otra espada de mayor longitud y más resistente que la que utilizaba el bandido, rompiéndola y aprovechando la distracción del enemigo para que en un rápido movimiento le diera un cabezazo al oponente provocando que cayera rendido al suelo.<br>En su ayuda Juvia creo varías prisiones de agua sofocando a aquellos que aún estaban de pie, terminando rápidamente con la batalla, pero pasó un detalle por alto, el Jefe de aquellos bandidos no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Miraron a todos lados alarmados.

-No creo que ese bastardo haya escapado –Comentó Lyon—

De repente de un momento a otro apareció detrás del mago de Lamia Scale pateándole la parte de atrás de ambas piernas para impedirle caminar y luego rematando con un cebero golpe en el pecho, quitándole todo el aire. Juvia se disponía a atacarlo cuando éste volvió a desaparecer y a los segundos ya se encontraba detrás de ella agarrándola del cabello y lanzándola a unos metros más lejos.

-¡Tú bastarda, no me impedirás tener ese jugoso botín! –Le gritó enfurecido, acercándose a ella para golpearla, pero Juvia fue más rápida y pudo tomar distancia con él, que por supuesto no le sirvió— De mí no podrás escapar –Dijo apareciendo detrás de ella nuevamente con una espada entre sus manos—  
>-¡J-Juvia ten cuidado! –Gritó a duras penas el Vastia—<p>

El de cabello oscuro atravesó el cuerpo de la maga con la espada, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

-El cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua, los ataques físicos son inútiles contra Juvia –Dijo con una mirada seria golpeando fuertemente a su atacante—

Cayó a unos metros de distancia y Juvia le disparó con una gran cantidad de agua pero éste se teletrasportó segundos antes de recibir el impacto.  
>Reapareció a los segundos después detrás de la maga con el mismo látigo con el que fueron atacados al principio en sus manos, aprisionando con éste la garganta de la maga elemental quien sin saberlo intentó transformarse en agua, pero a cambio solo recibió una potente descarga eléctrica.<p>

-¡No me subestimes maldita niñata! –Gritó ejerciendo más fuerza— ¡No por nada soy el Líder de estos inútiles!

La Loxar se estaba quedando sin aire, no tenía a nadie quien la ayudara, Emmet y Miah aún seguía paralizados y Lyon aún no se recuperaba del golpe, el albino intentó usar su magia pero el líder fue más rápido y extendiendo su mano creó un círculo mágico bajo el mago hielo de donde salieron látigos que lo envolvieron por completo y a su vez le causaron varias descargas eléctricas.

Juvia extendió su mano hacia él al ver como gritaba del dolor, estaba por perder la conciencia cuando el Jefe de los bandidos es impactado por un puñetazo que lo mandó a golpear contra un árbol, liberando a la maga.

* * *

><p>Ok gente! eso ha sido todo por esta semana!<p>

¡Muajajaja a que no se esperaban ese final! ¿Quien será aquel que golpeó al tipo de la cicatriz? ¿Lograrán frustrar la misión de Juvia? ¿Cual será el madito plan B de Mirajane? todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo! :D  
>Siéntanse libres de dejar su review, ellos me ayudan muchisimo para poder seguir escribiendo, por más simple que sea la pablabra me dan muchas ideas! a si que si no quieren que mi cerebro se seque, ya saben que hacer! :D<br>Esta semana los beneficié con un capítulo mucho más largo que los anteriores y pudo haber sido aun más largo si hubiera completado toda la batalla ;)

a si que creo que es todo por ahora, les mando mis saludos a todos los que leen este pequeño fic :D

**The stranger :P**

Lo siguiente es Spoiler del manga 416: DIGANME QUE NO FUI LA UNICA QUE SUFRIÓ CON EL CAPITULO! T-T esos fueron muchos sentimientos para mi, por una parte estaba vomitando arcoíris por el maravilloso momento gruvia y por otra estaba furiosa por Natsu que abandona a Lucy como un maldito egoista! ademas con lo ultimo que dijo Zeref :OOO bueno, confirmó lo que todos sospechabamos. tambien me sorprendió que Doranbolt fuera realmente un mago del gremio, de hecho me lacé a mi cama gritando como desquiciada, pero lo que me hizo querer viajar a japon y golpear al maldito trollshima fue que makarov disolviera Fairy Tail T0T, eso fue mucho para mi, no se si mi corazoncito pudiera aguantar más, solo espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo. :c


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa y cruel imaginación de Hiro Mashima :c

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

_-¡Gray necesito que vayas a buscarme una flor que crece en ese lugar es urgente! –Mirajane señaló el lugar en el mapa con fuerza—_  
><em>-¿Por qué debo ir yo? –Se quejó— manda al idiota de Natsu.<em>  
><em>-¡No! –Su aura maligna volvió a aparecer— <em>_**Debes**__ ser tú._

* * *

><p>La Loxar se estaba quedando sin aire, no tenía a nadie quien la ayudara, Emmet y Miah aún seguía paralizados y Lyon aún no se recuperaba del golpe, el albino intentó usar su magia pero el líder fue más rápido y extendiendo su mano creó un círculo mágico bajo el mago de hielo, de donde salieron látigos que lo envolvieron por completo y a su vez le causaron varias descargas eléctricas.<br>Juvia extendió su mano hacia él al ver como gritaba del dolor, estaba por perder la conciencia cuando el Jefe de los bandidos es impactado por un puñetazo que lo mandó a golpear contra un árbol, liberando a la maga.  
>Después de caer al suelo tosiendo, Juvia colocó suavemente sus manos en su cuello, le dolía demasiado y le costaba respirar, una vez que recupero el aliento miró a quien la había salvado de una posible muerte.<br>Este estaba de espalda frente a ella, en posición de batalla, observando con odio a su oponente.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?! –Grito el tipo de la gran cicatriz— ¡No te entrometas en asuntos que no te conciernen!  
>-Todo lo que es relacionado con alguien de mi gremio me concierne –Dijo con una voz firme y fuerte—<p>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Por qué diablos me mando para acá? no he visto esa maldita flor en ninguna parte –Pateó una piedra enojado—<em>

_Caminaba por el interior de aquel gran bosque en busca de lo que la poseedora de Satan Soul le había encomendado, aparentemente necesitaba esa extraña flor para una medicación, no le dijo ni para quien era esta medicación ni como se llamaba esta flor, solo le dijo dónde encontrarla y que cuando la viera sabría en ese instante de cual se trataba._  
><em>"Es una flor de pétalos blancos que van tornándose azul en sus extremos exteriores, a pesar de tener espinas en su tallo es bastante frágil, así que ten mucho cuidado con ella cuando la manipules" recordó las palabras de Mirajane.<em>  
><em>-¡Que descripción más absurda! –Se quejó— ¿Qué tipo de flor es esa?<em>  
><em>Unos extraños ruidos a las cercanías de su posición interrumpieron sus pensamientos.<em>

_Eran gritos de dolor y otros más que no pudo reconocer. Corrió en busca del origen de aquellas extrañas quejas, cuando llegó sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver tal suceso y sin dudarlo dos veces atacó._

* * *

><p>-¡No vengas a hacerte el héroe mocoso! Pagaras por tu intromisión –Látigos salieron en su dirección pero este solo los esquivó hábilmente—<br>-¡El único que las va a pagar eres tú, maldito! –Juntó sus manos a su costado— **¡Ice Maker: Lance!**

Una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo fueron a impactar en la ubicación del Líder pero quien obviamente ya se había teletransportado salvándose de aquel golpe.  
>Furioso, el mago de hielo lo buscó con la mirada.<p>

-¡Gray, detrás de ti! –Gritó Lyon al ver al Bandido a unos pasos de él, el albino aun intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas, puesto que las grandes descargas eléctricas lo habían agotado por completo—  
>-¡Tu cállate! –Gritó encolerizado por la intromisión del Vastia y lo castigó envolviéndole la boca con la cuerda de cuero y electrocutándolo a su gusto—<p>

Las quejas de dolor del albino preocuparon a Juvia, quien con lo poco que le quedaba de poder mágico fue en contra del atacante para liberar de la tortura al mago de Lamia Scale, lo golpeó con un látigo de agua en la pierna a tal presión que le dejo una gran herida en el muslo. Sujetándose la pierna, el robusto hombre se disponía a atacar a Juvia pero Gray apareció en su costado sorprendiéndolo antes de que se acercara a ella.

-**¡Filo de Hielo: Danza de los siete cortes encadenados!** –Con ambos picos de hielo que surgían de sus codos fue cortándolo a una velocidad impresionante, dejando al Jefe imposibilitado de seguir atacando—

Ya todo había terminado, las cuerdas que amarraban a Lyon fueron desapareciendo lentamente, como también las que sujetaban al chofer quien se puso de pie sin expresión alguna a sacudir el polvo de su traje y volver a su asiento con las riendas en sus manos.  
>Juvia fue a socorrer al albino, levantándolo con dificultad del piso, estaba muy lastimado y deprimido puesto que no pudo ser de mucha ayuda para ella.<p>

-Lo siento Juvia-chan –Dijo mirando al piso— soy una vergüenza.  
>-No te preocupes –Respondió amablemente— si usted no hubiera acompañado a Juvia, esto habría terminado mucho peor.<p>

Sin darse cuenta le dedicó una amable sonrisa al mago de Lamia Scale provocando un pequeño rubor en él, aquella imagen de ella fue lo suficiente para otorgarle todas las energías que necesitaba, cuando Lyon ya se sentía mejor fueron a comprobar el estado de Emmett y Miah quienes sólo estaban durmiendo.  
>Gray mantenía su posición sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo en su mente hizo "Clic". Se volteó a ver como ambos magos terminaban de subir a los dormidos en el carruaje y cuando finalizaron su tarea Gray se dirigió a paso firme ante ambos, suprimiendo su ira.<p>

-¡TÚ! –Le dijo furioso a la maga— ¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí?!  
>-¡¿Que sucede contigo Gray?! –El Vastia estaba muy sorprendido por la forma en que le hablaba a la maga— !No le hables a Juvia-chan en ese tono!<br>-¡Tu cállate imbécil! –Le grito mirándolo con odio— ¡No fuiste ni capaz de terminar con esos bandidos!  
>-¡Él no tiene la culpa! –Juvia se posicionó frente al albino de manera protectora— ¡Lyon solo vino a acompañar a Juvia en su misión sin su permiso! Juvia debía terminar con ellos sola.<br>-_J-juvia_ –Murmuró sorprendido ante las palabras de su amada, el rubor de Lyon fue notorio para el mago de Fairy Tail quien se sintió extrañamente más molesto—  
>-¡¿Quién te dio permiso para tomar una maldita misión?! –Continuó, dirigiéndose a la Loxar— ¡No estás preparada para eso!<br>-¡Juvia no tiene que pedirle permiso a nadie! –No lo soportaba, hace unos momentos pensaba en agradecerle por salvarla, pero ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era golpearlo— Juvia es libre de escoger la misión que ella quiera.  
>-¡Desde que te golpeaste en la cabeza ya no eres libre de hacer nada! –Gritó aún más fuerte, Lyon quería detenerlo pero Juvia no se lo permitía—<br>-¡¿Y qué sabes tú al respecto?! –Tenía sus puños cerrados conteniéndose de la rabia— ¡Ni siquiera estabas presente en ese momento!  
>Gray se quedó sin palabras.<br>-¡El único que debería estar molesto es Gajeel-kun! –Finalizó—

Hubo un silencio incómodo, una brisa cruzo por el lugar meciendo las hojas de los árboles como también el cabello de cada uno. Juvia pasó por el lado del pelinegro dedicándole una mirada asesina.  
>-Juvia... no te vayas hay que regresar al gremio –Ordenó Gray—<p>

La mujer de agua no le respondió, se posicionó al lado del árbol y alzando su mano generó dos grandes hélices de agua que perforaron el tronco y a su vez lo desplazó despejando el camino. Una vez que terminó se dio media vuelta sin expresión para luego ir a sentarse en el carruaje y con una seña le indicó a Lyon de que subiera también, quien la siguió cabizbajo.

-¡Juvia vuelve aquí! –Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente—

Ignorándolo, Juvia le ordenó al chofer que continuara con su camino quien obedeció sin rechistar.

-¡JUVIA! –Grito más enojado al ver como el transporte retomaba su camino—

Juvia volteó su vista en su dirección y dedicándole una de sus miradas más frías.

-Juvia regresara al gremio cuando termine su misión.

Gray quedó mudo, cuando vio que el carruaje se había alejado lo suficiente pateó una piedra con furia.

-A sí que de esto te referías... –Dijo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y largando un pesado suspiro— maldita Mirajane.

* * *

><p>El silencio reinaba en el carruaje, ninguno de los dos magos se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, recordar los sucesos pasados en la batalla los ponían incómodos.<br>Ya habían salido del bosque y ahora cruzaban una larga pradera verde, era mediodía y los rayos del sol se sentían más fuertes que antes. Juvia se estaba desesperando, sacó su característica sombrilla rosa y la sostuvo por sobre su cabeza para aliviar a su cuerpo de ese intenso calor.

-Juvia siente que se evapora –Dio un pesado suspiro que llamó la atención del mago de hielo quien solo dio una sonrisa divertida—

Poco a poco empezaron a oírse unos pequeños balbuceos y finalmente ambos guerreros despertaron con un grito simultáneo liberando toda su energía, cuando ya se quedaron sin voz comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor alarmados, hasta encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de ambos magos.

-¿Qué… pasó? – Preguntó finalmente el más alto de los dos—  
>-Les dispararon dardos paralizantes a ambos –Respondió el albino— pero estoy llegando a pensar de que estos contenían algo más… es sospechoso que se hayan quedado dormidos.<br>-¿Cómo se encuentran? –Ahora fue el turno de la Loxar en hablar—

Con esta pregunta los sirvientes se perdieron en sus pensamientos, se veían inquietos y con miedo, Miah recogió sus piernas abrazándolas para que de esta forma pudiera esconder su rostro, Emmett solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos encorvándose un poco, estaban temblando y esto no podía ser ocasionado por el frío, eso estaba más que claro.  
>Ambos magos intercambiaron miradas de confusión.<p>

-¿Chicos? –Habló el Vastia— ¿Se encuentran bien?

Mas no obtuvieron respuesta, estos seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué crees que les está pasando? –Murmuró la maga al albino—  
>-No lo sé… pero esto me da mala espina –Respondió en el mismo tono—<p>

No sabían que hacer, se sentían incapacitados para ayudarlos y desconocían los componentes de esos proyectiles como para tener una idea más clara de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_No…_ _no se me acerquen… aléjense_ –Se pudieron escuchar los murmullos de Miah— _aléjense de mi…_  
>-¡Deténgase! –Ordenó Juvia al chofer tras escuchar a la de ojos violetas, para luego bajarse e ir al otro extremo del carruaje acercándose la chica— ¿Miah? Despierta… ya todo está bien –Dijo con una suave voz—<br>-_No… nada está bien_ –Respondió, su voz era débil y lejana—

Juvia solo abrazó a la chica de forma maternal, sentía una opresión en su corazón que desconocía, sin darse cuenta unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y alarmándose las secó con la manga de su vestido. Poco a poco la de cabello negro dejó de temblar y fue aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza, llamando la atención de la Loxar. Después de unos minutos sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y al voltearse pudo notar que era de Emmett.

-No se preocupen por nosotros –Dijo débilmente— estaremos bien… solo hay que continuar con el viaje.

Dedicándole una débil sonrisa, Juvia pudo entender su mensaje y se levantó del lado de la chica para regresar con Lyon, cuando ya todos estaban donde debían estar sentados, el carruaje siguió su camino. Ahora Emmett se encontraba abrazado a la chica susurrándole suaves palabras para tranquilizarla hasta que se quedó dormida nuevamente.

- Quizás que pesadillas tuvieron en ese sueño –Comentó Lyon—  
>-¿Crees que deba ser algo por qué preocuparnos? –La maga estaba cabizbaja, en cierto modo se sentía culpable— Juvia debía protegerlos…<br>-Dijeron que estarían bien –Dijo mirando a la pareja— además son fuertes, podrán superarlo.

Juvia dio un pesado suspiro, con ambas manos juntas comenzó a jugar con sus dedos para evitar sus pensamientos.  
>Lentamente el cielo fue cubierto por nubes grises y la temperatura fue bajando drásticamente. Era totalmente inusual para un día de verano normal.<br>Lyon miró al cielo gris cerrando sus ojos preguntandose si esto era por obra de la maga de Fairy Tail y por supuesto no se equivocaba, con cada segundo que pasaba ella se sentía más deprimida.  
>El ambiente era incómodo para el Vastia, nunca había tratado con una chica deprimida y ni en su gremio lo había hecho. Siempre cuando alguna de sus compañeras se sentía de igual modo, el albino solo huía de la escena sin que se nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

-Eh.. J-Juvia-chan… ¿Te s-sientes bien? –Dijo con nerviosismo, desviando su mirada al camino que quedaba por detrás—  
>-Si… Juvia se encuentra bien –Respondió débilmente mirando sus manos—<br>-Eh… bueno… ejem! –Aclaró su garganta— Si empiezas a buscar un culpable, tu búsqueda no terminaría nunca –Dijo adivinando sus pensamientos llamando la atención de ella, quien lo miró con sus ojos vidriosos provocando en Lyon una punzada en su corazón al cruzar sus miradas— deja de deprimirte, nada de esto es culpa tuya ni de nadie, las cosas pasan por un motivo en específico y eso no se puede evitar, solo deja de sentirte de ese modo o harás que ellos se preocupen –Dijo indicando a la pareja dormida—tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien.  
>-...Gracias Lyon-san –Dijo finalmente, mirando con tristeza el camino—<p>

Continuaron de esa forma por el resto del día y antes de que cayera la noche decidieron acampar, debían descansar un poco antes de continuar con la misión. Lyon fue el primero en tomar guardia hasta la media noche y mientras el resto dormía todo transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, solo se escuchaban el suave sonido de las hojas chocando entre ellas por el viento, los pocos grillos que habían por la lejanía y el constante crispar de la fogata al centro. Antes de que cayera rendido por el sueño, Juvia fue a sustituirlo, debía quedar vigilando hasta las 3 am, luego sería el turno de Emmett.  
>Recostada sobre una roca a solo unos pasos de la fogata, la mujer de agua contemplaba el cielo estrellado.<p>

-Lucy-san... –Dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras— la chica rubia... ¿Por qué Juvia se acordó de ella?

Unos sonidos de arbustos y pasos la desconcentraron, se incorporó observando con detención su origen pensando el que sería un simple animal, a los pocos segundo una sombra fue apareciendo descartando la idea y con rapidez Juvia se puso de pie en posición de batalla preparada a atacar a aquel desconocido.  
>Una vez que salió de su escondite poco a poco la luz de la luna fue iluminando sus negros cabellos desordenados. Juvia hizo una mueca de molestia cuando logró reconocerlo y sin decirle ninguna palabra volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda.<br>El chico al igual que ella no emitió palabra alguna, solo se sentó a su lado de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella.

-¿Por qué estas siguiendo a Juvia? –La mujer de agua se acomodó nuevamente para seguir contemplando las estrellas—  
>-No te estoy siguiendo –Negó el chico con un leve rubor en su rostro— solo estaba caminando por aquí…<p>

Juvia volteó su rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que el chico se pusiera nervioso.

-Si… cómo no –dijo con un tono divertido— El gran Gray Fullbuster no estaba siguiendo a Juvia –Gray no respondió—…es extraño que el Stripper y Juvia se hayan encontrado dos veces seguidas, pensé que volverías al gremio.  
>-No regresaré al gremio hasta llevarte conmigo –Cerró sus ojos para descansar la vista— ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.<br>-¿Juvia ya te lo había dicho no? Ella no regresará hasta cumplir con su misión.  
>-Entonces será por las malas –El de cabellos oscuros se puso de pie nuevamente— ¡Vámonos Juvia! Ultima oportunidad.<br>-Juvia no dejará su misión a medias –Su mirada fría había vuelto—  
>-No me hagas esto más difícil –El chico mantuvo su postura—<br>-Dime, Gray… –La forma por como lo llamó provocó algo en él que hasta ese momento no se había percatado, nunca antes Juvia lo había llamado solo por su nombre, pero que ahora lo hiciera era… extraño— ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en que Juvia regrese al gremio?

Hubo un silencio prolongado y después de que Gray volviera a sentarse, seguido por la fría mirada de ella, respondió.

-Porque es peligroso…  
>-Eso ya se lo había dicho Lyon-san a Juvia –Dijo sin interés— por eso Lyon-san está acompañando a Juvia.<br>-¡No metas a ese imbécil en esto! –Gray se enfadó—  
>-No llames a Lyon-san de tal forma, Lyon-san es una buena person-<br>-_¿Por qué…?_ –Las palabras del Fullbuster interrumpieron a la maga, él solo escondía su mirada tras su flequillo— ¿_Por qué lo defiendes tanto, Juvia?_

Juvia estaba sorprendida ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso tan repentinamente?, Lyon era para ella como un amigo, alguien quien confiaba ciegamente en ella y que pudo demostrárselo en tan poco tiempo, los momentos que había pasado con él y con ambos sirvientes habían sido los mejores, a pesar del incidente del bosque a la salida de Hargeon.

-Porque Lyon-san es un fiel amigo de Juvia –Dijo molesta—  
>-¿Qué tan segura estas de eso? –Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del mago— ¿Cómo es que puedes confiar de que él te esté diciendo la verdad?<br>-¿Eh? –Juvia se incorporó asustada—  
>-¿Y si solo te está utilizando? ¿Quién sabe qué haría por tu espalda? –Gray tenía una mirada oscura y bombardeaba a Juvia pregunta tras pregunta dejándola con cada una más anonadada— ¿Y si después te desecha o te ataca para robarte la recompensa?<br>-¿D-de qué estas h-hablando? –Dijo con dificultad— Lyon-san nunca le haría tal cosa a Juvia.  
>-¿Qué tan segura estas de eso? –Con su ceño fruncido y mirada oscura, le provocaba más miedo a la pobre maga— ¿Qué pasaría si algún día de estos él se sobrepase contigo y te haga cosas que tú realmente no querrías?<br>-_B-basta…_ –Pronunció en un débil susurro—  
>-Aunque bueno –Dijo con odio— con tu comportamiento de ahora lo más seguro es que te entregues a él sin dificult-<p>

Un puñetazo golpeó el rostro de Gray con fuerza, provocando que cayera por la gran roca en la que se encontraba para luego impactar contra el piso. Cubriéndose con su mano el lugar en el que lo habían golpeado miró hacia arriba de la gran roca, desde esta se asomaba una silueta de un hombre alto al lado de la Loxar y sus cabellos plateados brillaban cómo nunca bajo la luz de la luna.

-No vuelvas a tratar a Juvia de tal modo –Su mirada asesina se posó sobre el mago de Fairy Tail— la próxima vez que lo hagas te mataré.

El alquimista de hielo bajó la cabeza riendo por lo bajo, con su mano derecha despejó su rostro de sus cabellos negros para luego ponerse de pie, no dijo nada y tampoco volvió a mirarlos, sólo dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Había un silencio abrumador, ni siquiera una suave brisa pasó en ese momento, los grillos se habían callado y la fogata ya se había apagado, solo se podía escuchar los débiles sollozos de una maga de agua en medio de la noche, iluminada por los débiles rayos de luna que la consolaban en aquel momento.

"_Eres un idiota Gray Fullbuster" _Pensó la maga ¿Por qué este chico le causaba tantos malestares? Y si bien eran tan cercanos en el pasado ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba como un verdadero imbécil frente a ella? Realmente ella no lo entendía.  
>Lyon se acercó a Juvia para abrazarla y de esta forma calmarla, ella se aferró a su brazo con fuerza, se sentía más débil que nuca y se odió por eso.<br>Gray Fullbuster la había humillado nuevamente y esta vez no pudo cumplir su promesa, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, apenas ella volviera a encontrarse con él se iba a vengar e iba a hacer que el mago suplicara por misericordia. Ahora sí que la vería pelear enserio.

* * *

><p>-¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! –El chico golpeo un árbol cercano con su puño, provocando que le sangrara su nudillo— ¿Cómo es que te puedes comportar de esa forma?<p>

Se apoyó en el tronco hasta caer al suelo, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, se sentía frustrado, enojado, asustado y entre muchos otros sentimientos más que él no reconocía hasta ese momento. Se sentían como un verdadero desgraciado, se dejó llevar por la ira y le dijo tales cosas a Juvia sobre quien era prácticamente su hermano, pero no lo pudo evitar, que ella lo defendiera tanto le molestó muchísimo, no le gustaba la idea de que Lyon y Juvia pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero ¿Quién era él para prohibírselo? Nadie.  
>Solo un simple compañero de gremio, sin voz ni voto sobre ella, pero todo lo que él hacía lo hacía por su bien, aunque no lo admitiera Juvia había llegado a ser alguien muy especial para él, como todos sus amigos. Él haría exactamente lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos hasta incluso por Natsu, aunque con él sería mucho más duro y en vez de palabras serían golpes.<p>

Se quedó en su lugar hasta conciliar el sueño, estaba cansado ya sea físicamente como mentalmente. Sintió deseos de regresar al gremio y olvidar todo lo sucedido, ignorar a Juvia y así evitarse futuros problemas, pero simplemente no podía dejarla a la deriva y mucho menos en compañía del Vastia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok gente!<strong> eso ha sido todo por esta semana!

Lamento la demora pero en esta ultima semana he estado trabajando y eso no me deja mucho tiempo para dejar fluir mi imaginación :c

y bien! Como todos pensaban obviamente quien la rescataba era Gray, eso estaba más que claro XDD perfectamente pude poner otro personaje pero no calzaba mucho en la historia o la relación entre ambos se malentendería a si que preferí dejar al hielito que se luciera, pero ustedes pensaban que todo sería palabras de amor, confesiones y muchas cosas de color rosa? Ja! se equivocaban, sinceramente me gusta que se peleen eso le da tensión sexual jajsajsjas ademas no quiero que su relación se desarrolle muy rápido (todo a su debido tiempo c:) por lo que supongo que a este fic le quedan muchos capítulos que escribir.

supongo que eso sería todo por esta semana, nos vemos en la siguiente :)

**The stranger :P**


End file.
